Dudley Dursley und der Junge, der zu Hause blieb
by sittingPencil
Summary: Die Dursleys werden von ihrem Sohn Dudley tyrannisiert und sind dazu gezwungen, Harry wie den letzten Dreck zu behandeln. Doch eines Tages kommt die einmalige Chance, ihren Sohn loszuwerden… Was wäre, wenn Dudley statt Harry nach Hogwarts ginge?
1. Ich bin nicht Harry!

_Eine verrückte Idee, die mir letztens beim Schauen des ersten Filmes kam. Lest einfach selbst! (;_

_  
Alle Charaktere gehören Joanne K. Rowling und ich verdiene selbstverständlich kein Geld mit dieser Fanfiction._

* * *

„**I-Ich bin nicht Harry!"**

Petunia und ihr Mann Vernon lagen in einem unbequemen Bett. Sie befanden sich in einer vermoderten Hütte auf einem verlassen Felsen weit von der Küste entfernt, der Wind pfiff durch die Ritzen und der Regen tropfte durch das löcherige Dach.

Beide starrten mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an die Decke und froren entsetzlich.

Und warum das alles? Nur weil sie den furchtbaren Briefen von Hogwarts entgehen wollten. Sie alle waren selbstverständlich an Harry gerichtet, doch wenn er auf diese Schule gehen würde, wären sie ganz alleine mit Dudley und seinen Wutausbrüchen, und das wäre für die beiden das Schlimmste.

Dudley glaubte natürlich, dass sie dies nur taten, weil sie Angst vor Zauberei hatten und Harry so viel wie möglich leiden sehen wollten. Wenn sie nicht so tun würden… nicht auszudenken, was ihnen dann blühte.

Eigentlich mochten sie Harry, doch da Dudley unter großen Komplexen litt, mussten sie Harry so schlecht behandeln, wie nur möglich, obwohl es ihnen das Herz zerriss.

Doch auf diesem Felsen würde sie nie jemand finden, und so würde Harry sie auch nicht verlassen müssen. Der Gedanke beruhigte sie ein wenig, auch wenn es ihnen unheimlich Leid tat, dass Harry an seinem Geburtstag auf dem kalten Fußboden schlafen musste, da Dudley das gesamte Sofa mit seinem massigen Hintern beanspruchte.

Vernon und Petunia warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu, und versuchten sich ermutigend zuzulächeln.

Als die Geräusche von Dudleys Gameboy erstarben und sie einige Minuten später das laute Schnarchen ihres Sohnes hörten, fielen auch sie langsam in einen unruhigen Schlaf, in dem sie von Dudley Fratze geplagt wurden.

Er lief ihnen mit seinem Smeltingsstock hinterher und versetzte ihnen schmerzhafte Hiebe auf den Hinterkopf.

---

Das Ehepaar schrak aus dem Schlaf hoch, als es laut gegen die Haustür klopfte.

Was geschah hier? Wie konnten sie gefunden werden, weit weg von der Zivilisation?

Vernon sprang aus dem Bett und griff nach seiner Schrotflinte. Dann spurtete er aus dem Zimmer und trat in den Flur, seine Frau Petunia dicht hinter ihm.

Dudley saß kerzengerade auf dem Sofa und starrte leise wimmernd zur Tür. Harry, der arme Junge, versteckte sich hinter einem Schrank in dem sicher mottenzerfressene Kleidung hing, und zitterte leicht. Vernon und Petunia standen im Türrahmen und glotzten verängstigt zur Tür.

Mit einem lauten Schlag wurde sie aus den Angeln gehoben, was den Lärm des Unwetters draußen um ein vielfaches verstärkte. Ein Mann von gewaltigen Ausmaßen betrat die Hütte, was das Ehepaar schlucken, Dudley quieken und Harry erschrocken aufspringen ließ.

Der riesige bärtige Mann schaute finster in die Runde und knurrte dann: „Tut mir unheimlich Leid." Und mit Leichtigkeit setzte er die Tür zurück in den Rahmen.

Vernon trat vor, am ganzen Leib zitternd.

„Wer sind Sie und was zum Teufel wollen Sie!?"

Seine Stimme bebte, genauso wie sein massiger Körper.

Doch anstatt auf eine Antwort zu warten, trat Petunia vor und sagte, bemüht mutiger zu klingen, als sie war: „Verschwinden Sie von hier, das ist Hausfriedensbruch!"

Der Riese starrte das Ehepaar an und winkte nur abwertend mit seiner rechten Hand.

„Ach, haltet doch den Mund. Ich bin gekommen, um Harry abzuholen."

Vernon und seine Frau liefen erst rot, dann gelb und zuletzt blaugrün an. Er würde Harry mitnehmen. Er würde ihn für immer fortbringen, und dann wären sie mit ihrem missratenen Sohn Dudley alleine.

Petunia war der Ohnmacht nahe und Vernon ließ die Schrotflinte kraftlos sinken.

Der bärtige Mann konnte Harry zum Glück nicht sehen, da sich dieser immer noch hinter dem Kleiderschrank versteckte, also wandte er sich Dudley zu.

„Als ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen hab, warst du zwar noch ein Baby, Harry… aber du bist ein bisschen Kräftiger, als ich es mir vorgestellt hab – besonders um die Mitte 'rum."

Er tätschelte sich den Bauch und zwinkerte Dudley zu.

„I-ich bin nicht Harry", stammelte Dudley verängstigt.

Der große Mann stutzte. „Nicht?"

Petunia kam ein großartiger Gedanke. Das war vermutlich die Chance, auf die sie und ihr Mann so lange gewartet hatten!

Sie trat vor, was die Aufmerksamkeit des gefährlich aussehenden Riesen erregte, und sagte, mit kräftigerer Stimme als zuvor: „Was redest du denn da? Natürlich bist du Harry!"

Ihr fetter Sohn drehte seinen Kopf seiner Mutter zu und funkelte sie wütend an.

„Nein, bin ich nicht!", schrie er panisch.

Der große bärtige Mann setzte ein beschwichtigendes Lächeln auf.

„Aber, aber, du musst doch keine Angst vor mir haben, Harry. Ich bin Hagrid und möchte dich gerne nach Hogwarts bringen!"

Dudley schaute abwechselnd seine Eltern und Hagrid an. Er schien zu verängstigt, auch nur ein weiteres Wort zu sagen.

Auch Vernon hatte jetzt neuen Mut gefasst und ging auf Hagrid zu.

„Harry hatte solche Angst vor den Briefen, er war regelrecht panisch. Aber nun sind Sie ja da, um ihn vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen! Es gibt keinen Grund zur Sorge, nicht wahr Harry?"

Vernon grinste ihn auf eine irre Art an.

„Deshalb sind sie also in einer kleinen Hütte mitten auf dem Meer, wie?", fragte Hagrid skeptisch.

Petunia nickte, was ihre Haare fliegen ließ. „Ganz genau so ist es!"

Hagrid hob einen dicken Zeigefinger.

„Oh! Da fällt mir noch was ein …"

Er griff in seinen Mantel und zog eine Schachtel heraus in der sich ein großer, klebriger Schokoladenkuchen befand.

„Hier für dich, Harry und alles Gute zum Geburtstag!"

Dudleys Augen weiteten sich.

„WOW! Der sieht ja lecker aus!"

Er stürzte sich auf den Kuchen und begann, ihn gierig abzuschlabbern, wobei sein fetter Hintern unaufhörlich wabbelte. Petunia warf Vernon einen angewiderten Blick zu.

Hinter dem Schrank machte der echte Harry Anstalten, sich zu bewegen, doch Vernon gab ihm mit einem Wink seiner Hand zu verstehen, dass er sich nicht rühren sollte. Harry gehorchte, was er zu genüge in den elf Jahren bei den Dursleys gelernt hatte.

Hagrid grinste Dudley fröhlich an.

„Wie ich sehe, schmeckt er dir! Das freut mich!"

Dudley tauchte aus seinem Kuchen auf, sein Gesicht mit Schokolade beschmiert.

„Gibt es in Hochwarz auch so leckere Kuchen?"

Sein Blick war sehnsüchtig. Hagrid gluckste.

„Aber natürlich, in Hogwarts gibt es das beste Essen auf der ganzen Welt!"

Dudley sprang auf seine mopsigen Beine und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. In Vernon und Petunia keimte Hoffnung auf, so warm und wohlig, wie sie es sich immer erhofft hatten.

„Lass uns gleich losgehen, Hagrid!", schrie er begeistert.

„Was, jetzt gleich?", fragte Hagrid verdattert. „Aber du weißt doch noch gar nichts über Hogwarts und Zauberer –"

Dudley unterbrach ihn. „Na und! Das kannst du mir auch unterwegs erzählen, los, lass uns gehen!"

Hagrid drehte sich langsam zu den Dursleys um.

„Ist es für Sie in Ordnung, wenn ich ihn jetzt schon mitnehme?"

Vernon und Petunia nickten mit einem breiten Grinsen auf den Gesichtern.

„Und… ich meine, braucht er nicht noch ein wenig Schlaf? Sollten wir nicht morgen früh –"

Vernon und Petunia schüttelten heftig die Köpfe. Hagrid schien überrascht und rieb sich den Bart.

„Na gut", sagte er schließlich. „Er wird Ihnen schreiben, wie es ihm in Hogwarts ergeht."

Dudley hatte sich bereits in seine Schuhe und seine Jacke gezwängt, während dessen mampfte er schmatzend an „seinem" Kuchen weiter.

„Ja ja, können wir dann endlich los, Hagrid!?"

Der Angesprochene grinste und sagte: „Voller Elan, wie damals deine Eltern, das lob ich mir. Alles klar, da Onkel und Tante nichts dagegen haben, werden wir sogleich losziehen."

Dudley reckte seine dicken Fäuste in die Luft und stürmte, die Kapuze über seinen fetten Kopf gezogen, aus der Hütte hinaus in den Regen. Hagrid drehte sich an der Tür noch einmal um.

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Auf Wiedersehen!"

Petunia und Vernon winkten kraftlos. Sie konnten es nicht fassen. Dudley würde mit diesem fetten Riesen davon gehen.

Als die Tür leise ins Schloss fiel standen sie eine Weile reglos da. Dann ließ Vernon die Schrotflinte auf den Boden fallen und schluchzte leise auf. Petunia fiel ihm erleichtert um den Hals. Endlich waren sie den Tyrann losgeworden!

Sie liefen zu Harry, der unheimlich verwirrt aussah, und knuddelten ihn.

„Jetzt wird alles gut!", seufzte Petunia leise.

tbc


	2. Merkwürdige Verhaltensweisen

_Vielen Dank an** Kathrina CH**, **Simsly**, **MoniMahoni**, **Jean nin asar ahi smabell** (Da hast du aber einen Namen!) und **Celina-HP** für die lieben Reviews! Hab mich echt gefreut.  
Und siehe da, ich habe mich dazu entschieden weiterzuschreiben. ;) Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch._

* * *

**Merkwürdige Verhaltensweisen**

Selbstverständlich hatte Dudley nicht damit gerechnet, zu Fuß durch halb London latschen zu müssen, nachdem die beiden erstmal das Festland erreicht hatten und Harry und die Dursleys ohne Verbindung zu jenem zurückgelassen hatten.

Nein, Dudley hatte eigentlich gehofft, der Riese würde ihn sofort nach Hogwarts bringen, wo er sich dann hemmungslos den Bauch voll schlagen konnte.

Und so versuchte er sich stattdessen mit Quengeln die Zeit zu vertreiben:

„Meine Füße tun weh!"

„Ich hab Hunger!"

„Ich kann Hochwarz nirgends sehen!"

„Ich hab Hunger!"

„Sind wir bald da?"

„Ich bin müde!"

„Ich hab Hunger!"

„Meine Füße tun weh!"

„Wo gehen wir überhaupt hin?"

Hagrid bewies mal wieder, dass er einen erstaunlich langen, dicken und elastischen Geduldsfaden hatte, denn erst auf die letzte Frage antwortete er, alles andere hatte er gekonnt ignoriert. Außerdem war die Akustik so hoch oben nicht mehr ganz so gut.

„Wir gehen zum Tropfenden Kessel – einem netten kleinen Gasthaus –, suchen uns da ein Zimmer, schlafen vielleicht noch eine Runde und dann geht's auf in die Winkelgasse, damit wir deine Zaubersachen kaufen können."

Dudley verrenkte seinen Hals um Hagrid ins Gesicht sehen zu können.

„Aber nicht ohne Frühstück!", rief er, und zeigte dabei drohend mit einem kleinen Stummelfinger auf Hagrids Kopf.

Als die beiden nach noch viel mehr Gezeter von Dudley um genau 3:26 Uhr in eine gewisse Seitenstraße einbogen, in dem der Tropfende Kessel zu finden war, ging Hagrid zielstrebig darauf zu und verschwand auch sogleich hinter der dunklen Tür, in der Gewissheit, dass Dudley ihm folgen würde.

Dieser stand allerdings plötzlich völlig orientierungslos und alleine in der dunklen Straße, sich verzweifelt um sich selbst drehend. Er konnte den Tropfenden Kessel schließlich nicht sehen.

„Wo ist der Dicke hin?", dachte er, sich weiter drehend, wobei sein speckiger Bauch sachte hin und her schwabbelte. „Hallo?"

Er blieb stehen und schwankte leicht, weil ihm vom Drehen ein wenig schwindelig war.

„Hagrid? Hallo?"

Jemand tippte ihm auf die Schulter und Dudley stieß einen schrillen, spitzen Schrei aus.

Er drehte sich um und blickte in ein hässliches Gesicht, in dessen Mund viele Zähne fehlten. Der Mann grinste Dudley auf eine eklige Art an und krümmte dann einen Finger an seiner rechten Hand, was Dudley zeigen sollte, dass er ihm zu folgen hatte.

„Komm mit mir, mein Kind… ich kenne viele Menschen, die dich sicher gerne kennen lernen würden…"

Schweiß bildete sich hinter Dudleys dichtem Pony und er rührte sich nicht.

„M-meine Mami hat gesagt, ich d-darf nicht mit Fremden mitgehen!", stammelte er.

Der unheimliche Mann, der übrigens einen ziemlichen Buckel hatte, grinste noch weiter.

„So, aber mit Hagrid bist du doch auch mitgegangen, nicht wahr?"

Eine knochige Hand des Buckligen schnellte plötzlich hervor und legte sich um Dudleys fettes Handgelenk, welcher leise quiekte.

„So, Harry, jetzt komm mal schön mit…"

Der Bucklige, der übrigens den Namen Tom trug und Wirt im Tropfenden Kessel war, musste eine enorme Kraft besitzen, denn er schaffte es, Dudley die paar Meter, die noch bis zum Tropfenden Kessel zu gehen waren, über den Boden zu schleifen, obwohl dieser sich vehement wehrte.

Als sie direkt vor der Tür des Tropfenden Kessels anhielten, konnte Dudley das Gasthaus überhaupt das allererste Mal sehen. Und nicht nur das, er konnte viele neugierige Gesichter erkennen, die ihre Köpfe aus den Fenstern streckten.

Tom stieß die Tür auf und schob Dudley ungeduldig hinein.  
Er stolperte und fiel vor Hagrids große Füße, rappelte sich aber so schnell er konnte wieder auf.

„Na, da bist du ja wieder, Harry", sagte Hagrid, der mitten im Schankraum stand, und ihn nachdenklich musterte. „Warum bist du mir denn nicht gefolgt?"

Dudley glotzte ihn aus seinen kleinen Schweineäuglein an und klopfte sich ein wenig Staub von seinen dicken Beinen.

„I-ich weiß nich… du warst plötzlich weg, und –"

Er brach ab und sah sich entsetzt um.

Sämtliche Gäste, die anwesend waren, hatten einen engen Kreis um Dudley gebildet und starrten ihn aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Viele von Ihnen trugen Pyjamas und Nachthemden – wie Dudley selbst, der sich immerhin nur seine Jacke und seine Schuhe angezogen hatte –, da sie gehört hatten, der berühmte Harry Potter sei im Tropfend Kessel, und daraufhin sofort aus ihren Betten gehüpft waren.

Doch anscheinend wich die Neugier schon nach kurzer Zeit herber Enttäuschung.

„Das soll Harry Potter sein?", murmelte eine Frau mit krausen, widerspenstigen Locken.

„Meine Fresse, ist der fett!", rief ein junger Zauberer, der seinen Kopf unter dem Arm einer Frau vor ihm durchgezwängt hatte.

„Mr Potter, unsere neue - Beleibtheit!", sagte ein Mann mit langem schwarzen Haar und einer großen Hakennase verächtlich, der plötzlich neben Hagrid stand.

Dieser beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Ihr Auftritt kommt erst später, Professor!"

Der Mann zog die Augenbrauen hoch, holte einen kleinen schwarzen Terminkalender hervor, durchblätterte ihn hastig, fuhr mit einem langen dünnen Finger eine Seite entlang und klappte ihn wieder zu.

„Stimmt", stellte er fest. „Mein Fehler."

Und mit großer Mühe zwängte er sich wieder durch die Menschtraube hindurch.

Die Gäste sahen sich mit gerunzelten Stirnen und fragenden Gesichtern an und entfernten sich nach und nach murmelnd aus dem Schankraum, und jeder einzelne ging seiner vorigen Tätigkeit nach.

Der bucklige Mann kam auf Dudley und Hagrid zu und grinste immer noch debil. Dudley wusste nicht, dass dies sein permanenter Gesichtsausdruck war, und wich ein klein wenig zurück.

„Ich werde euch zu eurem Zimmer bringen!", sagte Tom mit knarrender Stimme.

Er ging durch einen schmalen Durchgang, durch den sich Dudley und Hagrid nur mit allergrößter Mühe und der tatkräftigen Unterstützung Toms quetschen konnten.

Als sie das modrige Zimmer endlich erreicht hatten und sie sich in den darin bereit stehenden Betten ausbreiteten – was nicht so gut ging, da die Körper der Beiden an gewissen Enden über das Bett herausragten – war an Schlafen allerdings nicht mehr zu denken, da sie sich mit ihren Schnarchern die ganze Zeit gegenseitig aufweckten.

---

In der zugigen Hütte auf dem nassen Felsen, mitten auf dem Meer, weit, weit von London entfernt hingegen, konnte ein anderer Junge aufgrund ganz anderer Umstände nicht einschlafen.

Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon benahmen sich höchst merkwürdig. Sogar noch merkwürdiger, als sie es für gewöhnlich taten.

Zuerst hatten sie ihn geknuddelt. Dann hatten sie ihm das große Bett überlassen und ihm die Sachen geschenkt, die Dudley mit in die Hütte genommen hatte, obwohl sie ihm versprochen hatten, alles extra für ihn neu zu kaufen. Und nun saßen sie auf zwei kleinen Hockern – der von Vernon knackte verdächtig – neben dem Bett, in dem Harry jetzt lag, und starrten ihn lächelnd aus verschleierten Augen an.

Für Harry war das selbstverständlich ein großer Schock, schließlich war es gewohnt, wie der letzte Dreck behandelt zu werden und nun wurde er beliebäugelt, wie ein Götzen.

Seit etwa einer Stunde hatte keiner auch nur ein Wort gesagt, also nahm Harry seinen ganzen Mut zusammen, räusperte sich und sagte leise: „Wieso hat der Riese nicht mich mitgenommen?"

Onkel Vernon seufzte, kein schwermütiges Seufzen, sondern ein mit Glück und Seligkeit gefülltes Seufzen.

„Weil wir dich nie hergeben würden!", sagte er leise.

Petunia nickte verliebt. „Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie glücklich wir sind, Dudley –"

Vernon zuckte auf seinem Hocker zusammen, welcher unter lautem Krachen zerbrach. Petunia räusperte sich.

„… wie glücklich wir sind, Du-weißt-schon-wen endlich los zu sein."

Vernon erhob sich und legte sich zu Harry ins Bett.

„Endlich haben wir Zeit, alle verlorenen Stunden nachzuholen, Harry", sagte er und schmiegte sich glücklich neben Harry ins Kissen.

Petunia legte sich neben Harrys andere Seite und knuddelte ihn noch einmal. „Gute Nacht, Harry", flüsterte sie und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

Harry konnte vor Angst die ganze Nacht kein Auge zu tun.

---

Hagrid und Dudley beschlossen etwas zwei Stunden später, die Versuche zu schlafen aufzugeben. Also standen sie auf, reckten und streckten sich ausgiebig, und gingen hinunter, um zu frühstücken.

Dudley war maßlos enttäuscht über das, was im Tropfenden Kessel als „Frühstück" bezeichnet wurde. Es umfasste gerade mal zehn Brötchen, Schinken, Salami und Marmelade, sowie Rührei, Müsli, Haferbrei und Bananen.

Nachdem Dudley alles aufgegessen hatte – die Bananen blieben unberührt auf dem Tisch liegen –, er allerdings immer noch einen fürchterlichen Hunger hatte, führte Hagrid, der übrigens nur eine kleine Schüssel Müsli zu sich genommen hatte, ihn zu einem kleinen Hof, der von einer hohen Steinmauer umgeben war.

Hagrid zog seinen rosa Regenschirm hervor. Dudley beäugte diesen mit einem dümmlichen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Was is'n das für ein schwuler Schirm?"

Hagrid beugte sich zu dem kleinen dicken Jungen herunter.

„Na ja, ich hab da so einen Nebenjob als Kindermädchen, die stehen total drauf, wenn ich mit dem Ding angeflogen komm."

Er packte Dudley am Handgelenk und klappte seinen Schirm auf. Sogleich hoben sie langsam vom Boden ab. Sanft und majestätisch, abgesehen davon, dass Dudley ungelenk an Hagrids herunterbaumelte, schwebten sie über die Mauern und landeten dann weich, abgesehen davon, dass Dudley unsanft auf seinem Hintern gefallen war, auf dem Boden hinter der Mauer.

„Genauso bin ich auch den ganzen Weg zu der Hütte auf dem Fels im Meer geflogen", erklärte Hagrid vergnügt, während sich Dudley mühsam wieder auf die Beine hievte.

Als er das geschafft hatte, rieb er sich verwundert seine kleinen wässrigen Augen. Er war in der seltsamsten Straße, die er jemals gesehen hatte.

Eng an eng standen da krumme kleine Häuser, vor denen sich die verschiedenste Dinge auf genauso krumme Art und Weise stapelten.

„Willkommen Harry, in der Winkelgasse!", rief Hagrid vergnügt und ließ seinen Schirm in eine Innentasche seines Mantels verschwinden.

tbc


	3. Der besondere Zauberstab

**_silbernewolfsfrau: _**_Nein, bei Ollivander fliegt es noch nicht auf. Sonst wäre es ja nach diesem Kapitel schon zu Ende...  
__**Kathrina CH: **Na, dann warte mal das Kapitel ab. Der Name sagt schon etwas. (;  
__**MoniMahoni: **Ich hätte an Harrys Stelle aber auch Angst... und so bald wird es noch nicht auffliegen, Hogwarts wird er noch betreten._

_Danke euch für eure lieben Reviews! Freue mich ja immer riesig (; Nun wünsche ich viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!_

* * *

**Der besondere Zauberstab**

Dudley und Hagrid traten aus dem großen weißen Gebäude am Ende der Winkelgasse heraus. Hagrid war unheimlich blass um die Nasenspitze herum, hielt sich seine Magengegend und schluckte die ganze Zeit.

Dudley hingegen schien eher gelangweilt, obwohl er jetzt einen großen Sack voller Zauberergeld mit sich trug. Er war einfach daran gewöhnt, verwöhnt zu sein.

Hagrid presste die Hand vor den Mund und sagte kurz angebunden: „Muss… Magenbitter, Tropfender Kessel… hier Brief – mit Liste…"

Er drückte Dudley Harrys Brief in die Hand und huschte schnellen Schrittes davon.

Dudley glotzte eine Weile in die Richtung, in die er verschwunden war und sah sich dann den Brief in seiner Hand an. Es war einer von diesen vielen an seinen Cousin.

Er grinste dämlich und riss den Umschlag mit seinen Wurstfingern auf, entfaltete das darin enthaltene Pergament und begann zu lesen. Nun, zumindest versuchte er es.

„Ho … Hog-Hogwarts-Sch … Schule f-für … He … Hexen … Hexerei und… Zau… Z… Zauber… ei", stammelte er und fuhr mit einem dicken Zeigefinger die Zeilen entlang.

Nach einer halben Stunde hatte er den Brief vollständig gelesen. In der Zeit hatte sich ein Stau vor der Gringottsbank gebildet, vor dessen Tür er noch immer stand, und Hagrid war wieder aufgetaucht. Er sah viel gesünder aus und strahlte Dudley an.

„Du bist ja immer noch hier!", rief er, sich die Hände reibend. „Dann wollen wir mal endlich deine Schulsachen holen!"

Er ergriff Dudleys Arm und zog ihn mit sich.

Als erstes gingen sie in einen Laden für Roben und sonstiger Hexen- und Zaubererbekleidung. Allerdings nicht in den von Madam Malkins, sondern in einen Laden für Hexen und Zauberer mit Übergröße, geführt von einem Mr Peebles, der selbst allerdings ein kleiner dünner Fips war.

Dieser begrüßte Hagrid fröhlich. „Ich erinnere mich noch genau an Sie, Hagrid!", sagte er, mit einem Finger vor Hagrids Nase herumwedelnd. „Oh, und sie haben sogar einen Sohn! Das ist ja eine Überraschung!"

Mr Peebles beugte sich zu Dudley herunter. „Du bist ja ein Prachtkerl… Ganz der Papa!"

Hagrid räusperte sich. „Also… das ist eigentlich Harry Potter, wissen Sie –"

Mr Peebles stand ruckartig auf, sein Gesicht leicht verzerrt. „Ich oh… nun… das ist überraschend!", stammelte er. „Ich hatte mir Sie eigentlich… anders vorgestellt, Mr Potter."

Dudley grunzte nur.

Der Ladenbesitzer deutete auf einen sehr großen stabilen Hocker, auf den sich Dudley stellen sollte.

Zögernd tat er das und zog sich mit Mühe und Not herauf. Es verlangte sein ganzes nicht vorhandenes Balancegefühl, nicht von dort oben herunter zu fallen.

Mr Peebles hantierte an ihm herum, steckte lange, lange Bahnen dunklen Stoffes ab, schwatzte dabei unaufhörlich vor sich hin und stolperte regelmäßig über das Maßband, das über seiner Schulter bis zum Boden hing.

Dudley hatte Hunger und wollte einfach nur endlich nach Hochwarz, also sollte sich der komische Kerl gefälligst beeilen.

Die Ladenklingel ertönte und zwei sehr plump aussehende Jungen kamen hereingetrabt, die Gesichter rund und ausdruckslos. Mr Peebles ließ Dudley, die Arme ausgebreitet, stehen und ging auf die beiden zu.

„Ah! Die Jungen Crabbe und Goyle. Ich habe Sie schon erwartet! Stellen Sie sich doch auf die anderen Hocker!"

Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes erschienen links und rechts von Dudley zwei weitere extragroße Hocker. Crabbe und Goyle stiegen nicht weniger elegant hinauf als Dudley.

Beide starrten ihn an.

„Wer bist du?", fragte Crabbe, links von Dudley.

„Dudl- äh, Harry Potter.", sagte er grinsend. „Ja, der bin ich."

Er sah die beiden abwechselnd an. Crabbe grinste ebenfalls, was sein Gesicht noch breiter und dümmlicher erscheinen ließ.

„Echt?"

„Ja, echt."

„Aha."

„Ja. Und ihr?"

„Ich bin Crabbe. Und das Goyle."

„Vornamen?"

„Vincent und Gregory."

„Aha."

„Ja."

„Auch nach Hochwarz?"

„Ja."

„Aha."

„Ja."

„Das Essen da soll gut sein."

Gregory Goyle meldete sich zu Wort.

„Hehe! Das habe ich auch gehööört!!", rief er und wedelte debil grinsend mit seinen Armen.

Nach vielen Minuten sehr simpler Kommunikation und vielen Gemeinsamkeiten verließen Hagrid und Dudley das Geschäft mit Dudleys Schulroben, um die restlichen Besorgungen zu erledigen. Dazu gehörte auch ein dickes Eis mit fünf Kugeln (Schokolade, Himbeere, Erdbeere, Zitrone und Vanille) für Dudley.

---

Harry stand in einem kleinen engen WC eines Dampfers. Am frühen Vormittag war es an dem kleinen Felsen vorbei gefahren und hatte die Dursleys und Harry aufgelesen.

Er hatte gehofft, dass die beiden Irren ihn wenigstens hier in Ruhe lassen würden, da schließlich auch andere Menschen anwesend waren, doch dem war nicht so.

Sie hatten ihn weiterhin in regelmäßigen Abständen geknuddelt und verliebt angestarrt. Also hatte Harry beschlossen, sich hier zu verstecken, und war damit ziemlich erfolgreich.

Zumindest bis jetzt.

Es klopfte an der Tür und Tante Petunias Stimme ertönte.

„Harry, Schätzchen, bist du hier drin? Oh, du musst hier drin sein, wir haben überall nach dir gesucht!"

Harry vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. Dann ertönte auch Vernons Stimme.

„Sollen wir dir helfen Harry? Bist du fertig mit A-a machen?"

Zitternd ging Harry zur Tür. Was würde geschehen, wenn er sie jetzt öffnen würde? Er atmete tief ein und aus, entriegelte sie dann und drückte die Klinke herunter. Die Tür sprang auf und er blickte in die fröhlichen Gesichter von Tante und Onkel.

Als sie jedoch seinen ängstlichen Gesichtsausdruck sahen wich die Fröhlichkeit einer tiefen Besorgnis. Petunia jappte auf und packte ihn an den Schultern.

„Du bist doch nicht etwa seekrank, Spätzchen?"

Vernon schlug die Hand vor den Mund.

„Es geht ihm nicht gut! Petunia, hast du noch die Tabletten gegen Übelkeit?"

Sie riss die Augen auf.

„Nein! Habe ich nicht! Was machen wir denn jetzt!?"

Sie rüttelte Harry sacht und Tränen traten in ihre Augen.

In diesem Moment kam ein Seemann auf sie zu und tippte Vernon auf die Schulter. Dieser schrie erschrocken auf und schlug den Mann reflexartig zu Boden. Daraufhin kam der Kapitän angerannt, der sehr schockiert wirkte.

„Was fällt Ihnen ein, Sir! Verlassen Sie sofort das Boot! Das wird Konsequenzen haben!"

Vernon beteuerte, dass der Matrose ihn provoziert habe.

Dieser lag auf dem Boden und wimmerte leise: „Wollte Ihnen doch nur sagen, dass wir das Festland erreicht haben!"

Eine hitzige Diskussion entstand, und Harry verschwand wieder auf dem Klo. Vielleicht würden die Polizei Onkel und Tante abführen und er würde einfach hier drin vergessen…

---

Hagrid war voll gepackt mit Harrys, äh, Dudleys Schulsachen. Eine fette graue Katze mit einem zerknautschten Gesicht hockte auf seinem haarigen Kopf und krallte sich an seiner Kopfhaut fest.

Dudley hatte diese Katze unbedingt haben wollen und Hagrid, geplagt von schlimmen Niesanfällen, hatte irgendwann zugestimmt.

Dudley spazierte fröhlich und unbeschwert vor ihm her. Das Einzige was noch fehlte, war sein Zauberstab und so betraten sie den Laden von Mr Ollivander, in dessen Schaufenster ein einzelner Zauberstab auf einem purpurfarbenen Kissen zur Dekoration lag.

In dem Laden war es dunkel und sehr stickig. Hagrid nieste einige Male dröhnend, was Dudleys Katze dazu veranlasste, fauchend von seinem Kopf herunter zu springen.

Laut maunzend ging sie im Laden umher und spielte gelangweilt mit einigen herumliegenden Staubflusen.

Ein alter Zauberer erschien lautlos und urplötzlich hinter dem Verkaufstresen. Er ließ seine hellen Augen von Dudley zu Hagrid wandern.

„Hallo Hagrid! Etwa ein neuer Schüler?"

Der angesprochene ging langsam zum Tresen.

„Kann man wohl sagen.", brummelte er.

Dudley kam hinterher gewatschelt.

„Ich bin Harry Potter!", verkündete er stolz.

Mr Ollivander blickte erstaunt zurück.

„So? Ich hatte sie mir ein wenig anders vorgestellt. Aber nun gut. Ich bin gespannt, welcher Zauberstab der Ihre sein wird."

Dudley hob fröhlich die Hände.

„Ich will einen, mit dem man sich ganz tolles Essen zaubern kann!", rief er beigeistert.

Mr Ollivander ging um den Tresen auf ihn zu.

„Der Zauberstab sucht sich seinen Besitzer selbst aus", sagte er mit leiser mysteriöser Stimme. „Ja, ihr Vater zum Beispiel…"

Dudley hörte nicht zu, denn es war ihm ziemlich egal, was die Eltern von seinem dämlichen Cousin für Zauberstäbe hatten. Nachdem der alte Mann fertig geredet hatte und Dudley langsam und bedächtig ein Sabberfaden aus dem Mund gelaufen war, holte er die erste Schachtel hervor.

„Probieren Sie den mal. Elf Zoll, sehr biegsam, Weidenholz mit Einhornhaar im Kern."

Dudley nahm den Stab mit seinen fetten Griffeln entgegen und glotzte zuerst ihn, und dann den komischen Mann fragend an.

„Und jetzt?"

„Na, Sie müssen ihn schwingen!", rief Mr Ollivander enthusiastisch und bewegte beherzt seine Arme.

Er schwang das Stück Holz plump und kurz darauf ging seine Katze in Flammen auf.

„Du meine Güte!", rief Mr Ollivander und löschte das jaulende Tier mit einem Wasserzauber.

Er hob die verkohlte Katze auf und streichelte sie behutsam.

Hagrid hielt die Hände, die seinen rosa Schirm umklammerten, hinter seinem Rücken versteckt und pfiff unschuldig.

„Nein, der ganz bestimmt nicht…"

Er setzte die Katze auf den Tresen, wo sie grimmig und bedrohlich knurrend sitzen blieb, und holte eine weitere Schachtel hervor.

„Hier. Zehn Zoll, geschmeidig. Birkenholz und Phönixfeder. Versuchen Sie."

Dudley versuchte, und versuchte, und versuchte… beinahe hatte er die Hoffnung aufgegeben, je die köstlichen Speisen von Hochwarz zu erblicken, als plötzlich ein seltsames Geräusch ertönte, ganz leise und dumpf, als würde irgendwas sachte auf etwas Weiches fallen.

Die drei blickten im Raum umher und versuchten, den Urheber dieses Geräusches zu entdecken. Mr Ollivander fand die Ursache als erstes.

Der Zauberstab im Schaufenster sprang auf seinem purpurnen Kissen zappelnd auf und ab. Dudley ließ den Stab, den er gerade hielt, fallen und ging auf das Fenster zu.

Sollte das etwa sein Zauberstab sein? Ein seltsames Gefühl durchströmte seinen Magen – was natürlich auch von dem großen Eisbecher herrühren konnte – und er nahm den Stab vorsichtig in die Hand. Sogleich wurde ihm warm und als er ihn schwang kam ein Strom kleiner Schokoladenperlen aus seiner Spitze.

Er lachte verrückt auf und strahlte Hagrid an.

Mr Ollivander trat neben ihn und strich über seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.

„Wie seltsam… überaus seltsam", murmelte er nachdenklich.

„Was'n los?", fragte Dudley verdattert. Mr Ollivander beäugte ihn nachdenklich.

„Nun, eigentlich ist dies kein richtiger Zauberstab, ich würde nie einen funktionierend Zauberstab einfach so ins Schaufenster legen, wissen Sie. Ich fertigte ihn in meiner Jugend – aus reinem Jux – aus einem Stuhlbein. Der Kern besteht aus einem platt gewalzten und aufgerollten Flubberwurm… aber nun ja. Der Zauberstab sucht sich seinen Zauberer."

Dudley schwang ihn noch einmal, fing die kleinen Schokoladenperlen auf und stopfte sie sich in den Mund. Ihm war es egal, was der alte Mann da redete; für ihn war das der beste Zauberstab der Welt!

tbc


	4. Süßigkeiten und Zeitsprünge

_o viele Reviews °freu° Ihr bekommt von mir alle einen dicken Onkel Vernon-Knuddler... oder lieber doch nicht?_

_  
**Lorrinde: **Daankee! Natürlich schreibe ich weiter, ich freue mich tierisch, dass dir die Geschichte so gut gefällt!  
**Nothing.About.Eve: **Tja, man fragt sich irgendwie, ob Harry vorher vielleicht nicht besser dran war.  
**silbernewolfsfrau: **Petunia und Vernon gruselig? Noch gruseliger als normal? (; Aber Hagrid hat sich ja wunderbar an der Katze gerächt ...  
**MoniMahoni: **Och die beiden waren auch vorher verrückt ... (; Ich würde auch nicht gern mit Harry tauschen wollen...  
**Simsly:** Jaa, bald wird es soweit sein und er wird Hogwarts betreten. Die Vorstellung ist wirklich übel... Tante und Onkel möchten halt alles wieder gut machen, immerhin versuchen sie es, was? (;  
**Die-zwei-Bekloppten:** Zu Befehl! °g°  
**Malina: **Klar mach ich weiter. (; und danke für den Tipp!_

_ Danke für eure ganzen lieben Reviews. Ich hoffe, euch gefällt das neue Kapitel, ich hab mich beim Schreiben etwas schwer getan, und es gefällt mir auch nicht so... aber na ja, wünsche euch trotzdem viel Spaß!_

* * *

**Süßigkeiten und Zeitsprünge**

Natürlich hatten Sie Harry nicht im WC des Schiffes vergessen. Onkel Vernon hatte dem niedergeschlagenen Matrosen ein paar Geldscheine zugesteckt, der sein blaues Auge daraufhin schnell vergessen hatte, Petunia hatte Harry aus dem Klo gezerrt, und zusammen waren sie mit der Bahn zurück nach Surrey gefahren.

Auf der Fahrt dorthin hatte sich Harry die meiste Zeit schlafend gestellt, und wurde so von Knuddelattacken weitestgehend verschont. Immer dann, wenn er ein Auge probehalber geöffnet hatte stand eine weitere Packung Süßigkeiten aus dem Bordrestaurant vor seiner Nase auf dem Ausklapptisch am Fenster.

Am Abend erreichten sie endlich den Ligusterweg Nummer 4, in dem Harry sich sogleich auf den Weg zu seinem Schrank unter der Treppe machte.

Gerade als er die Tür leise schließen wollte wurde sie energisch aufgerissen. Das große Gesicht von Onkel Vernon grinste ihn an.

„Wolltest dich wohl verstecken, was mein Junge?"

Harry glotzte ihn an. Sein Onkel hielt all die Süßigkeiten aus dem Zug im Arm und wollte sie scheinbar am liebsten auf Harry nieder regnen lassen.

„Ich bin nur ein bisschen müde. Ich möchte mich jetzt ausruhen."

Onkel Vernon ließ die Süßigkeiten fallen, zog Harry aus seinem Schrank hinaus und drückte ihn.

„Ach was, du hast doch im Zug genug geschlafen", gluckste er fröhlich. „Komm, Tante Petunia macht dir dein Lieblingsessen, extra zum Geburtstag!"

Harry versuchte verzweifelt, sich aus Onkel Vernons Umarmung zu kämpfen, doch dieser hob Harry hoch und setzte ihn sich auf die Schultern und begann Geburtstagslieder zu summen.

In der Küche roch es nach Tomatensauce und Kräutern. Als Harry den großen Topf sah – von Onkel Vernons Schultern aus hatte er einen exzellenten Blick auf die ganze Küche – wurde sein Verdacht bestätigt. Spaghetti.

„Ich hasse Spaghetti", murmelte Harry leise, doch Tante Petunia hatte es gehört und sogleich den Kochlöffel in den Topf mit der Sauce fallen lassen.

Sie schlug die Hände vor den Mund und kam dann auf Harry zu.

„Keine Sorge, Spatz! Das kriegen wir hin! Wir … - wir werden ganz einfach Essen bestellen, wozu hast du Lust? Chinesisch? Griechisch? Mexikanisch?"

Harry zappelte auf Onkel Vernons massigen Schultern, bis er endlich hinuntergelassen wurde und antwortete tonlos: „Ich habe keinen Hunger. Es ist zehn Uhr Abends und ich werde jetzt schlafen gehen. Gute Nacht."

Und so schnell er konnte rannte er zu seinem Schrank, verriegelte die Tür hinter sich und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf.

Nach zwei Stunden beharrlichen Klopfens an seinen Schrank wurde es endlich ruhig und er fiel, zufrieden lächelnd, in einen tiefen, von Albträumen durchzogenen Schlaf.

---

Dudley Dursley wachte am Morgen des ersten Septembers auf. Er blickte verwirrt zum Kalender an der Wand gegenüber seinem Bett. Er war ihm bis jetzt noch nicht aufgefallen.

Eine leicht bekleidete Frau zierte das Bild des Monats September. Er rieb sich ungläubig die Augen. Neben ihm knackte es und mit einem Grunzen richtete sich Hagrid auf.

„Guten Morgen!", brummelte er.

Dudley antwortete nicht, da er damit beschäftigt war, sich wiederholt die Augen zu reiben und ungläubig zum Kalender zu schauen.

„Hallo, Harry? Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?"

Dudley drehte seinen Kopf langsam zu dem Riesen und deutete auf den Kalender auf der Wand.

Hagrid schaute in die entsprechende Richtung und sein Blick blieb an der leicht bekleideten Dame hängen.

„Oh, Harry, das … na ja, manchmal haben Männer gerne Bilder von Frauen an den Wänden hängen, weißt du? Ich meine …"

Er tat so, als würde er zwei Gewichte in seinen großen Händen wiegen.

Dudley glotzte ihn nur dümmlich an.

„Aha.", sagte er. „Und warum haben wir heute September? Gestern war doch noch der einunddreißigste Juli!"

Hagrid ließ seine Hände mit den imaginären Brüsten sinken.

„Ach so, das meinst du.", murmelte er. „Nun, dafür gibt es einen ganz einfachen Grund, Harry."

Dudley sah ihn fragend an.

„Na, es hätte im Film einfach blöd ausgesehen, wenn du noch einmal nach Hause gefahren und dann wieder nach London gereist wärest um von dort aus nach Hogwarts zu fahren. Chris Columbus hat sich da schon was bei gedacht."

Bei diesen Worten hatte Hagrid wild gestikuliert. Dudley sah in immer noch fragend an.

„Wer ist denn Chris Columbus? Ich verstehe das nicht …"

Hagrid räusperte sich.

„Hier die magisch-fantastisch-mysteriöse Erklärung: Wir wurden verflucht, fielen daraufhin in einen tiefen Schlaf und sind einen Monat später wieder aufgewacht."

Jetzt breitete sich ein Grinsen auf Dudleys Gesicht aus.

„Ach so! Ist ja irre!"

Er sprang aus dem Bett und schlüpfte schnell in seine Kleidung.

„Geht's denn jetzt gleich los, ja?", ertönte es dumpf unter dem gestreiften Pullover hervor.

Er schaffte es mit Müh und Not, ihn sich über den Kopf zu ziehen. Seine Haare waren dadurch zerwuschelt und sein dichter Pony stand von seiner platten Stirn ab, so dass ein Teil von ihr sichtbar war. Hagrids Augen weiteten sich und er räusperte sich.

„Also, Harry … deine Narbe … du willst sicher wissen, woher du sie hast, richtig?"

Er kniff seine Augen zusammen und betrachtete eingehend Dudleys Stirn.

„Wo ist -?"

Dudley drückte schnell die Haare auf seine Stirn.

„Ich, äh … ich mag es nicht, wenn Leute darauf starren …", sagte er in wehleidigem Ton und schaute Hagrid traurig an.

Dieser nickte wenig später.

„Natürlich, Harry. Das verstehe ich.", sagte er sanft.

Dudley lächelte lieblich und wackelte aus dem Zimmer.

Hagrid zog sich schnell an und blickte sich noch einmal im Zimmer um. Er blieb eine Weile unentschlossen stehen.

„Ach, was soll's …", murmelte er, ging auf den Kalender zu und steckte ihn sich in die Innentasche seines Mantels.

---

Mit Dudleys Katze erneut auf Hagrids Kopf, der das grimmig zur Kenntnis nahm, und einem Gepäckwagen mit den Zaubersachen von Harry, äh, Dudley vor sich herschiebend betraten sie den Bahnhof King's Cross.

Hagrid grummelte ärgerlich, zog das widerspenstige maunzende Fellknäuel aus seinem Haar und warf es auf Dudleys Koffer, wo es sich knurrend einrollte.

„So, Harry. Hier hast du dein Ticket", er drückte ein Stück Papier in Dudleys dicke Griffel. „Jetzt kannst du sehen, wie du selbst zurechtkommst. Ich muss ganz dringend … nach Hogwarts, ja genau, nach Hogwarts. Wir sehen uns!"

Er spannte seinen Regenschirm auf und schwebte winkend davon, was die anderen Passanten mit Staunen und entsetzten Aufschreien zur Kenntnis nahmen.

Dudley winkte ihm hinterher und betrachtete die Fahrkarte jetzt genauer. Er runzelte die Stirn, als er die Zahl darauf erkannte.

„Hogwarts Express… Gleis… neun drei Strich vier. Hmm …"

Er watschelte ein wenig hilflos umher und tätschelte dabei immer wieder seine Katze. Irgendwann fand er das Schild, das ihm zeigte, wo es zum Gleis neun ging, also wackelte er gemächlich dorthin.

Als er auf dem Gleis stand, suchte er nach dem Abschnitt drei Strich vier, konnte ihn aber beim besten Willen nicht finden. Er kratzte sich seinen dicken Kopf.

Sein Magen knurrte laut, also holte er sich kurzerhand ein Snickers aus dem Automat, der in der nähe einer Absperrung stand, und kaute vergnügt darauf herum.

Er bemerkte die zwei massigen Gestalten nicht, die auf ihn zukamen. Als einer der beiden ihn auf die Schulter tippte erschrak er und sprang so hoch in die Luft, wie man es ihm nicht zugetraut hätte.

Er blickte in zwei runde dümmliche Gesichter.

„Hey, Harry! Wir sind's!"

Dudley quetschte seine Augen zusammen, um sich zu erinnern.

„Ach ja! Vincent und Gregory!"

Er grinste breit, was die beiden ihm nachtaten. Eine Weile standen sie einfach so da, schweigend und debil grinsend, bis Goyle einfiel, dass sie ja eigentlich zum Hogwarts Express mussten.

Also drehte er sich um und Dudley und Crabbe folgten ihm.

Es verwunderte Dudley zunächst, dass die beiden einfach so auf eine solide Absperrung aus Eisen zugingen, doch schulterzuckend tat er es ihnen gleich – und fand sich wenige Sekunden später auf einem altertümlich wirkenden Gleis wieder.

Sein Blick fiel zuerst auf eine rote Dampflokomotive und dann auf ein Schild.

„Gleis neun drei Strich vier!", rief Dudley und zeigte mit einem Stummelfinger darauf und drehte sich zu Crabbe und Goyle um.

Sie standen bereits vor dem Zug, zusammen mit einem hellblonden, eingebildet aussehenden Jungen. Er watschelte langsam und mit neugierigem Blick auf die drei zu.

Die Augen des blonden Jungen flackerten auf und er sah Dudley in die Augen.

„So, so, du bist also Harry Potter."

Mit diesen Worten trat er vor.

„Ich bin Draco Malfoy und finde es ganz großartig, dass du dich meiner Leibgarde anschließen willst."

Er verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust und sah ihn von oben herab an.

„Leibgarde?", wiederholte Dudley.

„Ja, da gehören wir auch zu!", sagte Goyle stolz und zeigte auf sich und Crabbe.

„Ach so. Ja, ich finde es auch großartig!", grunzte Dudley.

Draco Malfoy nickte zufrieden und klatschte einmal in die Hände. Sogleich erschien seine Mutter, die sein Gepäck – nicht weniger als fünf große Koffer – vor ihnen abstellte.

„Danke Mutter", flötete Draco und ließ sich von ihr einen dezenten Kuss auf die Wange drücken. „Meine Freunde werden sich ab jetzt darum kümmern."

Seine Mutter nickte.

„Schreib mir und deinem Vater, wie es dir in deinem Slytherin Schlafsaal gefällt. Auf Wiedersehen, Draco."

Draco nickte lächelnd.

„Aber natürlich, Mutter. Auf Wiedersehen."

Er betrat den Hogwarts Express und ließ Crabbe, Goyle und Dudley draußen stehen. Sogleich griffen Crabbe und Goyle nach den Koffern und hievten sie nacheinander in den Zug.

„Jetzt hilf uns mal, Harry!", jappte Crabbe verschwitzt.

Dudley berührte den Koffer, den Crabbe gerade trug, und tat so, als würde er ihm helfen.

Als endlich alle Koffer – auch die von Dracos Leibgarde – im Zug verstaut waren und Dudleys Katze bereits begonnen hatte, sich bei Draco einzuschleimen, betraten sie endlich ein leeres Abteil und ließen sich darin nieder.

---

Arabella Figg kam gerade voll bepackt vom Einkaufen zurück. Ihre Tasche war bis oben hin mit Katzenfutter angefüllt und klackerte bei jedem ihrer Schritte.

Wie immer passierte sie das Haus der Familie Dursley, in dem Harry Potter nun schon seit einiger Zeit wohnte. Arabella warf ab und zu ein Auge auf ihn, wie sie es Dumbledore damals versprochen hatte. Zum Glück war er nun für einige Zeit von diesen schrecklichen Menschen befreit und konnte bis zu den nächsten Sommerferien in Hogwarts bleiben.

Sie blickte mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen zu den erhellten Fenstern. Für einen kurzen Moment glaubte sie, einen schwarzen Haarschopf und zwei grüne Augen gesehen zu haben, doch beim nächsten Blinzeln war er schon wieder verschwunden.

Arabella runzelte dir Stirn. Miss Tickle, eine schwarz weiße Katze, die sie stets begleitete, maunzte laut und kläglich und strich mit der Pfote über die Pforte zum Garten der Dursleys. Arabella stupste sie kurz mit ihrem Fuß an.

„Komm jetzt, Tickle. Zuhause gibt es Fresschen …"

Mit einem letzten skeptischen Blick entfernte sie sich langsam vom Dursleyhaus und setzte ihren Weg nach Hause fort, ihre Katze noch immer laut maunzend.

tbc


	5. Salazar stirbt

_°argh° Ich wusste, dass das letzte Kapitel nicht so dolle war ... aber das könnt ihr mir ruhig sagen, ich beiße doch nicht! (; Ich knabber höchstens mal ganz zärtlich._

_**silbernewolfsfrau:** Jupp, Figgy ist ein wenig misstrauisch geworden. Unser lieber Hagrid. Er hat es sicher schwer, eine Frau zu finden, also war es nur verständlich, oder? Danke für dein Review. (: Immerhin ist es bei dir gut angekommen. °freu°_

_Bin mit diesem Kapitel wieder ein wenig zufriedener. Viel Spaß (hoffe ich)! _

* * *

**Salazar stirbt**

Es war der erste September und eigentlich hätte Harry heute seinen ersten Tag auf einer weiterführenden Schule – doch Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia hatten da andere Pläne. Gerade saßen alle drei auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer – Harry sah äußerst unglücklich aus – und schauten sich einen Zeichentrickfilm im Fernsehen an, in dem eine Hexe die Hauptrolle spielte.

Petunia und Vernon hielten ihren Neffen dabei die ganze Zeit im Arm, was seine Atmung deutlich erschwerte.

„Hach ja", seufzte Onkel Vernon.

„Hach ja", seufzte Tante Petunia.

„Heute ist mein erster Schultag", murmelte Harry gequält.

„Hach Spätzchen", säuselte seine Tante. „Du musst nie wieder zur Schule gehen, du kannst jetzt machen was du willst!"

Offenbar hatte sie seinen gequälten Ausdruck in der Stimme falsch gedeutet.

"Ja, das stimmt!", bestätigte sein Onkel in einem merkwürdig hohen Tonfall. „Wir möchten nur, dass es dir gut geht, und dafür würden wir alles tun!"

Er drückte seinem Neffen einen Kuss auf den Kopf.

Harry überlegte kurz. Dudley hatten sie auch immer jeden Wunsch von den Augen abgelesen, während Harry, oft mit einem Staubtuch oder mit einem Abwaschschwamm in der Hand, nur schweigend daneben stand. Vielleicht sollte er sich wirklich etwas wünschen, nur etwas Kleines, Bescheidenes.

Er räusperte sich.

„Also, ich hätte gerne Dudleys Schlafzimmer …", murmelte er leise. „Jetzt, da er in dieser Schule wohnt –"

Automatisch zog er seinen Kopf ein.

„Eine hervorragende Idee! Wir werden die Wand zwischen den beiden Zimmern einreißen, dann hast du ein richtig großes Zimmer, ganz für dich alleine!"

Onkel Vernon klatschte begeistert in die Hände und schlug Harry dabei aus Versehen auf den Hinterkopf, was keiner der Anwesenden bemerkte.

Tante Petunia lächelte vergnügt.

„Und wir werden dir neue Möbel kaufen und die Wände in deiner Lieblingsfarbe streichen! Lila!"

Harry rieb sich seinen Kopf und murmelte: „Gelb …"

„Oh, natürlich mein Junge, hier hast du Geld!", rief Vernon und drückte ihm einhundert Pfund in die Hand.

Harry glotzte den Geldschein verdattert an.

Vernon stand urplötzlich auf, was Petunias und Harrys Sofaseite dazu veranlasste, die beiden einige Zentimeter in die Luft zu schleudern.

„Ich fahre sofort los und hole das passende Werkzeug! Und morgen fahren wir zu diesem schwedischen Möbelhaus und suchen die schönsten Schränke, Betten und Kommoden für unseren Harry aus!"

Mit diesen Worten verschwand er und die Haustür fiel mit einem leisen Klicken ins Schloss.

Harry starrte zum Fernseher, in dem die blonde Hexe gerade mit einer schwarzen Katze redete.

Gebannt beobachtete er das Schauspiel und stopfte sich geistesabwesend Smarties in den Mund …

---

Zur selben Zeit saß Dudley Dursley – dessen Magen gerade unheimlich knurrte – zusammen mit seinen neuen Freunden Vincent und Gregory in einem Abteil im Hogwartsexpress.

Draco Malfoy war auch anwesend, und bestand darauf, alleine auf der einen Seite des Abteils zu sitzen, während sich seine weitaus beleibteren Leibwächter, die sicherlich schon ein Problem gehabt hätten, so wie Draco alleine auf der Sitzreihe zu sitzen, zu dritt auf eine Seite quetschten mussten.

Draco lächelte zufrieden, während er Dudleys dicke Katze im Arm hielt und die ganze Zeit unaufhörlich redete.

Über seinen tollen Vater, über seine überwältigenden Fähigkeiten auf einem Besen, über seinen einflussreichen Vater, über seine zwölf Zimmer in der Sommerresidenz seines berühmten Vaters (- „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du drei Väter hast, Draco!", rief Crabbe dazwischen, was Draco ignorierte –) und über die vier Häuser von Hogwarts.

„Also, Hufflepuff kannst du völlig vergessen! Das sind alles strunzdumme Luschen, die man nur noch als Squibs bezeichnen kann. Es ist mir völlig schleierhaft, weshalb es dieses Haus überhaupt noch gibt. Eine Schande!", seufzte er theatralisch und legte sich einen Handrücken auf die Stirn.

„Von Ravenclaw wollen wir gar nicht erst anfangen … alles schleimige dicke Streber, die sich nur in ihren Büchern vergraben und jeden gleich beim Direktor anschwärzen. Eine Schande!

Und Gryffindor, hört mir auf mit Gryffindor! Sind allesamt feige Idioten, die nur auf Ruhm und Reichtum aus sind. Eine Schande!

Das einzig wahre Haus ist Slytherin, meine ganze Familie war in Slytherin und es gibt kein besseres Haus auf der Welt! Wir sind alle unglaublich intelligent, gut aussehend und intelligent! Also, ich würde mich sofort erhängen, wenn ich nach Hufflepuff kommen würde – was ich natürlich nicht tue, selbstverständlich nicht, das wäre eine Schande!"

„Eine Schande, ja", grunzte Crabbe und Goyle ergänzte: „Ja, ganz genau." Beide nickten eifrig, worauf Draco zufrieden lächelte.

„Hey, Harry! Oder soll ich sagen „Der Junge, der überlebte"?"

Draco lachte gekünstelt.

„Ich wüsste einen Namen für deinen Kater, der exzellent passen würde! Ein überaus intelligentes Tier!"

Zur Antwort schnurrte die Katze laut und rieb ihren Kopf an Dracos Hand.

Dudley hatte gar nicht mitgekommen, dass er angesprochen wurde, da er zu beschäftigt war, einen langen Sabberfaden gemächlich aus seinem Mund laufen zu lassen. Crabbe stupste ihn an.

„Ehm, was – ja! Meine Katze heißt Mikesch!", verkündete Dudley.

Goyle schüttelte den Kopf. „Nee, Miezemusch ist besser."

Draco winkte ungeduldig mit seiner linken Hand. „Nein, nein! Ich dachte eher an Salazar, nach dem ehrwürdigen Salazar Slytherin! Was sagst du, Harry!"

Dudley zuckte mit den Schultern und grunzte nur.

„Meinetwegen", nuschelte er.

Draco plapperte noch eine Weile weiter, bis irgendwann die Durchsage ertönte, sie würden Hogwarts in wenigen Minuten erreichen, sie sollten doch bitte ihre Schulumhänge anziehen.

Und so wurde es eng im Abteil, als alle drei eifrig in ihre Umhänge schlüpften, in denen sich Salazar ständig verfing, und so einige blutige Beine hinterließ.

Crabbe und Goyle waren gerade dabei, die schweren Koffer aus dem Netz oberhalb der Sitze zu hieven, als eine weitere Ansage erklang.

„Wir haben Hogsmeade Hauptbahnhof erreicht. Bitte lassen Sie ihren Koffer im Zug, er wird für sie zur Schule gebracht – ja, ja, bla bla bla! Und nun steigt alle aus, ich will endlich mein Feierabendbier!"

Erleichtert atmeten Crabbe und Goyle aus und trotteten zur Abteiltür, hinter der sich bereits viele Schüler tummelte. Einer von ihnen weinte bitterlich und jammerte ständig:

„Trevor … wo bist du nur … Trevor …"

Draco lachte laut.

„Seht ihn euch an! Ein waschechter Hufflepuff!", worauf seine drei Leibwächter nur leise grunzten.

Auf dem Bahnhof wurden alle Erstklässler bereits von Hagrid erwartet, der Dudley fröhlich zuwinkte. Draco stieß ihn an.

„Kennst du den Vollidioten etwa?"

Dudley nickte.

„Ja, der ist ganz okay."

Draco sah ihn böse an.

„Ehm, ich meine, er ist ziemlich dumm und hat einen schwulen Schirm …", nuschelte er und warf Hagrid einen kurzen Blick zu.

Salazar hatte es sich mal wieder auf dessen Kopf bequem gemacht, worauf Hagrid nur böse grummelte und seine Augen verdrehte.

„Erstklässler, folgt mir …", brummte er genervt.

Alle Schüler dackelten dem Riesen brav hinterher und zeigten staunend in den Himmel. Vereinzelt waren einige Rufe zu hören.

„Da! Seht mal!"

„Oh, ist das schön, so viele Türme!"

„Oh Mann, bin ich aufgeregt, so ein großes Schloss!"

Dudley sah in dieselbe Richtung, konnte aber nichts als den Sternenhimmel hinter einem ziemlich großen Berg erkennen.

„Oh nein! Müssen wir da etwa hoch laufen?", fragte er verzweifelt.

Die Frage wurde ihm von einigen Booten beantwortet, die bereits auf die Neuen warteten.

„So!", rief Hagrid, der mal wieder von heftigen Niesanfällen geplagt wurde.

„Oh Mann, ich hasse Katzen", nuschelte er, und warf Salazar in die Schülermenge.

Draco fing sie lässig auf, worauf sie verliebt maunzte.

„So, Kinder! Setzt euch alle brav in die Boote, jetzt gibt es eine kleine Seefahrt!"

Jeweils drei Schüler teilten sich ein Boot, was zur Folge hatte, dass jenes von Dudley, Crabbe und Goyle beinahe im Wasser versank. Als alle ihre Plätze eingenommen hatten, setzte sich Hagrid in das vorderste Boot, das noch tiefer im Wasser versank als das des goldenen Trios.

Langsam setzten sie sich in Bewegung. Die begeisterten Rufe der Neuankömmlinge wurden lauter.

„Genauso hab ich mir Hogwarts vorgestellt", rief ein rothaariger Junge.

„Muggel können das Schloss übrigens nicht sehen, habe ich nachgelesen, in „Die Geschichte Hogwarts'"!", antwortete ein Mädchen aus einem Boot am Ende der Gruppe.

Dudley grunzte und kniff die Augen zusammen. Er brauchte wahrscheinlich eine Brille, denn auch er konnte das Schloss nicht sehen. Und was war noch mal ein Muggel?

Plötzlich ruderte Hagrid wild mit den Armen.

„Aaargh! Du dämliche Katze!"

Salazar war wieder auf Hagrids Kopf gesprungen – und das war zu viel für das Boot.

Innerhalb von drei Sekunden versank es komplett im Wasser und Hagrid gleich mit ihm. Die Katze ruderte nun ihrerseits noch ein paar mal hilflos mit den Armen ehe auch sie versank.

„Oh nein! Salazar! Er ist tot! Neeein!", rief Draco panisch, beugte sich über das Boot, und fischte verzweifelt mit den Händen im Wasser. „Salazar! Komm her! Miez!"

Seine Schluchzer harmonierten hervorragend mit denen des Jungen, der immer noch

„Trevor …", wimmerte.

Und so fiel es allen schwer, die Bootsfahrt zu genießen, unter all den „Trevor"- und „Salazar"-Schluchzern.

„Und ich hatte sie so lieb", heulte Draco.

„Ich meinen Trevor auch!", weinte der andere.

„Ach halt die Klappe, du dummer Hufflepuff …", wimmerte Draco leise und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen.

Dudley achtete nicht auf die beiden Heulsusen, sondern geriet langsam in Panik, denn noch immer konnte er kein Schloss erkennen.

Nach wenigen Minuten war die Fahrt auch schon vorbei und sie erreichten einen unterirdischen Hafen.

„Und wohin jetzt?", fragte jemand verzweifelt, was beinahe unter Dracos Schluchzern unterging.

Ein braunhaariges Mädchen mit Hasenzähnen trat vor.

„Ganz einfach, ich kenne den Weg zum Schloss auswendig, so oft, wie ich die Geschichte Hogwarts' gelesen habe! Folgt mir einfach!"

Und mit wippendem Haar und wehendem Umhang ging sie voraus. Dudley, Crabbe und Goyle zuckten mit den Schultern und trabten langsam hinterher.

Scheinbar hatte das Mädchen nicht gelogen, denn sie hatten des Ausgang nach nur wenigen Sekunden gefunden, und so standen sie nun auf einer großen Wiese. Erstaunte Rufe waren zu hören.

„Oh Mann, das schloss ist wunderschön!", rief eines von zwei Zwillingsmädchen begeistert.

„Ja, wunderschön!", pflichtete das andere bei.

Dudley konnte nirgends etwas Wunderschönes sehen. Das Einzige was er sah, war eine hässliche alte Ruine, die jede Sekunde zusammenzubrechen drohte.

Außerdem, was wollte er überhaupt hier? Er hatte einen wichtigen Termin, denn im Fernsehen lief seine Lieblingsserie.

Abrupt drehte er sich um, und verschwand wieder in der Kanalisation.

tbc


	6. Der schlecht bezahlte Hut

_Kurze Anmerkung vorweg: Ich beantworte Reviews, sofern nicht anonym, ab jetzt immer direkt. Das ist viel hübscher und spart kostbare Zeilen. ;)  
Ich hoffe euch gefällt das neue Kapitel, viel Spaß!_

* * *

**Der schlecht bezahlte Hut**

Dudley hatte Glück, denn die Boote standen alle noch in Reih' und Glied im unterirdischen Hafen und schienen nur auf ihn zu warten. Ganz plötzlich schien ihm alles so klar.

Dies war alles nur eine Probe gewesen, und er hatte am Ende doch noch Stand gehalten und sich auf seine wahre Bestimmung besonnen: Das Fernsehen.

Lächelnd setzte er sich in eines der Boote und sogleich setzte es sich wieder in Bewegung. Entspannt lehnte er sich zurück und ließ sich sanft über die Wellen tragen. Er hätte ewig so dahin gleiten können, wenn denn da nicht seine Fernsehserie gewesen wäre.

Oder dieses komische Ruckeln, das plötzlich einsetzte und ihn beinahe seekrank machte. Er schien auf einen Stein oder so gefahren zu sein.

Sich am dicken Schädel kratzend beugte er sich über den Rand des Bootes. Tatsache. Er war auf Grund gelaufen. Ein riesiger Felsen war plötzlich unter dem Boot erschienen.

Er drehte seinen Kopf hin und her, so dass seine Puddinghaare flogen. Kein vor. Kein Zurück. Keine Mama. Kein Papa. Und vor allem: Nichts zu essen. Und er saß fest. Mit Sicherheit. Für immer.

Seit langer, langer Zeit weinte er das erste Mal. Er hatte sein dickes Gesicht in seinen Patschehänden begraben und weinte bittere Tränen. Er war so darin vertieft, in Selbstmitleid zu versinken, dass er nicht bemerkte, wie das Boot plötzlich begann rückwärts zu treiben.

Erst, als er kurz seine Hände hob, um sich über das tränennasse Gesicht zu wischen, stellte er es nicht wenig geschockt fest. Das Boot fuhr rückwärts, geradewegs zum unterirdischen Hafen zurück.

Nach nur wenigen Minuten gab es einen weiteren heftigen Ruck und Dudley drehte sich um. Es waren noch gut fünf Meter, die ihn vom unterirdischen Hafen trennten, und doch hatte das Boot bereits Halt gemacht.

Er runzelte seine platte Stirn und beugte sich über das Boot. Der Felsen war mit getrieben. Dudley zuckte mit den Schultern, hievte sich mühsam über den Bootrand und fand sogleich festen Grund.

Er spazierte den Felsen hinunter und beschloss, einfach das nächste Boot zu nehmen. Irgendeine unsichtbare Macht schien ihn dazu zu treiben. Doch ein leises klägliches Maunzen hielt ihn davon ab.

Mühsam drehte sich Dudley um. Woher kam das? Er spitzte die Ohren und ging mit dümmlichem Gesichtsausdruck in die Richtung, aus der er das Miauen vermutete.

Er blieb direkt vor dem Felsen stehen. Das Geräusch kam von hierher.

Dudley ging in die Hocke, was seine Hose veranlasste ein bedrohliches Reißgeräusch von sich zu geben.

„Da is' ja'n Loch…", nuschelte er leise und legte sich flach auf den Boden.

Das kleine nasse Gesicht der Katze kam zum Vorschein und blinzelte ihn an.

„Miez, miez!", lockte Dudley, zog den durchnässten Salazar aus dem Loch und hielt ihn eine Weile im Arm.

Er maunzte herzzerreißend.

Ja, er sollte Draco die Katze wieder geben. Am Ende würde er durch sein Flennen noch in Hufflepuff landen, und das wollte Dudley nicht.

Dudley grinste debil, als er der Katze den Kopf tätschelte und wollte gerade den Weg zur Ruine einschlagen – als er plötzlich fürchterlich erschrak.

Ein riesiger Kopf war auf einmal durch das Loch im Felsen geschossen und starrte ihn und seinen Kater aus trüben Augen an. Dudley stockte der Atem.

„Eine Riesenschildkröte", flüsterte er ehrfürchtig.

Salazar schnurrte und sprang der Schildkröte auf den platten Kopf. Die Schildkröte sah mit einem Mal sehr wütend aus, sofern es einer Schildkröte denn möglich war, wütend zu gucken.

Dudley rieb sich die Augen, als sich der Kopf der Schildkröte merkwürdig verzerrte, sich verformte und schrumpfte. Nach nur wenigen Sekunden war die Riesenschildkröte verschwunden.

An ihrer Stelle stand ein nasser extrem bärtiger Mann, der mit einer noch nasseren Katze auf seinem haarigen Kopf zu kämpfen hatte.

„Verfluchtes … Ding! Dummes … Tier … Runter mit dir!", knurrte Hagrid und zerrte an Salazar, der sich verzweifelt festkrallte.

Nach einigen Schreien von Hagrid und der Katze gelang es ihm, sie endlich loszureißen und Dudley zuzuwerfen.

„Pass mal besser auf dein Fellknäuel auf!", rief er, mit den Fäusten wedelnd.

Dudley zitterte, genau wie Salazar.

„Wo ist die Schildkröte hin?", wimmerte er leise.

Hagrid sah Dudley lange an.

„Mann, Harry, langsam glaub ich echt, du bist ein Idiot", murmelte er, und es klang sachlich. „Ich war die Schildkröte! Aber sag das bloß nicht weiter!"

Dudley schüttelte heftig seinen Kopf.

„Nee, nee. Aber ich muss jetzt Salazar zu Draco bringen, der kommt sonst nach Hufflepuff. Dann gehe ich wieder nach Hause!"

Hagrid riss die Augen auf.

„Hast wohl wieder Muffensausen, was, Harry?" Er lachte vergnügt. „Musst du aber gar nicht haben, komm!"

Hagrid ging auf Dudley zu, packte ihn beim Arm, spannte seinen rosa Schirm auf und sogleich hoben sie majestätisch ab.

„Is' ziemlich praktisch, mein Schirm, was, Harry?"

Dudley antwortete nicht, sein Blick war starr auf die Ruine vor ihnen gerichtet. Es waren sicher nur noch wenige hundert Meter. Er schluckte. Sie würde zusammenbrechen, in der nächsten Sekunde, ganz sicher! Er wand sich wie ein Irrer, doch Hagrid hielt ihn fest.

Jetzt waren es sicher nur noch zehn Meter. Dudley kniff die Augen zusammen. Er wollte nicht sehen, wie sie unter den alten Gemäuern begraben wurden. Er spürte, wie sie sanft auf weichem Gras landeten und hielt Salazar ganz fest umklammert.

Er traute sich nicht, seine Augen zu öffnen. Doch Hagrid stupste ihn an.

„Hey, Harry! Augen auf!" Dudley atmete tief durch und brachte schließlich doch den Mut auf, seine Augen zu öffnen.

Er hielt den Atem an. Wo eben noch eine Ruine war, war plötzlich ein riesiges Gebäude. Dudley legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken, doch er konnte nur die hohe Außenfassade erkennen.

„Komm Harry, du verpasst sonst das Festessen."

Dudley schrie entsetzt auf und rannte wie von der Tarantel gestochen durch das große Tor.

---

Harry saß auf dem Boden seines neuen Zimmers. Onkel Vernon hatte eigenhändig die Wand zwischen den Schlafzimmern eingerissen. Jetzt war er gerade dabei, die Wände in einem zarten Gelb zu streichen und er bestand darauf, dass Harry ihm nicht helfen sollte.

Also saß dieser auf dem mit Plastikfolie bedeckten Fußboden und schlürfte an der Zitronenlimonade, die seine Tante ihm gebracht hatte und beobachtete, wie Vernon sich, die Leiter unter ihm bedrohlich knackend, abkämpfte.

Dabei hatte er Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, was für Möbel er gerne haben würde. Er hielt den Katalog des schwedischen Möbelgeschäfts in den Händen und blätterte ihn interessiert durch.

Die Namen der ganzen Tische, Schränke und Betten konnte er bei bestem Willen nicht aussprechen, aber einige waren doch recht ansehnlich.

„Spatz, hier hast du einen Kakao! Den magst du doch?", ertönte plötzlich Tante Petunias Stimme.

Harry erschrak ein wenig.

„Oh, ja. Danke." Er nahm ihn mit der linken Hand – in der rechten war immer noch das Glas mit Zitronenlimonade – entgegen und sog das kühle Getränk durch den Strohhalm.

Früher hatte er nie Kakao trinken dürfen. Das Einzige, was er gekonnt hatte war, Dudley dabei zuzusehen wie er sich gierig seinen Milchbart abschlabberte. Genüsslich grinsend ging er ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich aufs Sofa.

Was wohl im Fernsehen läuft?, dachte Harry und griff sich kurzerhand die Fernbedienung und schaltete die Flimmerkiste ein. Ein bisschen fernsehen konnte ja nicht schaden.

Oh, und es lag auch noch Schokolade auf dem Tisch! Harry überlegte kurz, zuckte dann mit den Schultern und grapschte sich die Tafel.

Er nahm einen kräftigen Bissen, lehnte sich entspannt auf der Couch zurück und ließ sich vom Programm berieseln. Eigentlich war das alles gar nicht mal so schlecht …

---

Dudley stand in einer riesigen Halle, direkt vor ihm eine majestätische Treppe aus Marmor. Er blieb mit aufgerissenem Mund stehen.

Wo gab es denn jetzt das Essen? Musste er die Treppe hoch? Er stampfte mit dem Fuß auf. Gab es denn hier keinen Fahrstuhl?

„He, Harry!", rief Hagrid, einige Meter hinter ihm. Er drehte sich um.

„Komm, hier geht's lang!"

Hagrid winkte ihn breit lächelnd zu sich. Langsam und schwitzend, er war immerhin beinahe zehn Meter gelaufen, trottete Dudley auf ihn zu.

Salazar machte Anstalten, Hagrid wieder anzuspringen, doch Dudley konnte ihn zurück halten.

„Durch diese Tür musst du gehen, Harry."

Dudley schluckte und starrte ihn dümmlich an. Hagrid griff erneut nach Dudleys Arm und zog ihn mit sich, während er die hohe Tür aufstieß und sie eine große Halle betraten.

Eine sehr große Halle. Eine mächtig, riesenhafte, bombastische, weit ausladende, große Halle.

„Das ist die Große Halle, Harry", erklärte Hagrid überflüssigerweise.

Dudley nickte nur.

„Jetzt stell dich mal ganz schnell in die Reihe zu den anderen, hast es ja gerade noch rechtzeitig geschafft! Der Hut trägt gleich sein Lied vor!"

Hagrid gab dem dicken Jungen einen kleinen Schubser, worauf dieser langsam nach vorne ging und sich neben einen Jungen mit rotem Haar stellte.

Vor ihnen auf einem kleinen Hocker lag ein unglaublich schmutziger, und sicher mehr als einmal geflickter Hut. Dudley kratzte sich am Kopf. Der sollte gleich ein Lied vortragen?

Als ein Lautes Gähnen ertönte zuckten die neuen Schüler synchron zusammen. Ein lautes Schmatzen ertönte und der Hut riss zwei Falten auf, da, wo eigentlich seine Augen hätten sein müssen.

Wenn … ja, wenn er denn ein Lebewesen wäre. Die Erstklässer rissen die Augen auf, als der Hut plötzlich zu singen begann.

_In jedem Jahr muss ich es tun,  
Kann nicht einmal in Frieden ruh'n  
Ich jammer' gern, ich jammer' viel  
Doch für euch ist es doch nur ein Spiel!_

_Was würdet ihr denn sagen  
Nichts zu tun, nichts im Magen?  
Dumbledore, wisst ihr, was er tut?  
Gibt mir im Jahr nicht einen Knut!_

_Vergammeln muss ich, das ist wahr,  
Im Raum von diesem alten Narr  
Wenn ich ihn seh', dann wird mir flau  
Doch jetzt mach ich euch mal zur Sau_

_Wenn ihr mich aufsetzt, so sei euch klar,  
Sage ich euch, was ist wahr  
Ein jeder kommt in das rechte Haus  
Welches das ist, finde ich heraus_

_Zum einen wär' da Gryffindor,  
Das bringt nur strahlende Helden hervor  
– Alles Unfug, Klischee, Gerücht!  
Dort ist jeder ein gieriger Wicht_

_Hufflepuff, oh, mir schwindet,  
Wisst ihr, was sich da so findet?  
Nicht nur treudoof, nein, auch noch feige  
So spielen sie hier die letzte Geige!_

_Ravenclaw, wie klug, wie fein!  
Fallt ihr wirklich darauf herein?  
Dicke Nerds, wohin man nur schaut  
Darauf wird in diesem Haus gebaut_

_Und nun Slytherin, zu schlechter Letzt,  
Wo jeder jeden gegen jeden hetzt  
Fies sind sie, gemein und klein  
Sollten es etwa böse Zwerge sein?_

_Vergesst am besten, was ich sang  
Wichtig war dabei nur der Klang  
Ich sortier euch ein, wie es mir passt  
Auf dass ihr euch gegenseitig hasst_

Der Hut verstummte und ein nervöses Hüsteln und Gepfeife erfüllte den Raum. Auch die ernst aussehende Lehrerin, die jetzt zu dem dreckigen Hut ging sah höchst verlegen aus.

„Wir müssen ihn besser bezahlen, Albus, damit er nicht noch mal so einen Dreck verzapft", zischte sie über die Köpfe der Schüler hinweg, während sie ein langes Pergament entrollte. „Ich werde jetzt jeden Einzelnen von euch aufrufen. Dann wird der Hut entscheiden, in welches Haus ihr gehört. Fangen wir an!"

Dudley stand reglos da, während die verschiedensten Namen aufgerufen wurden. Crabbe und Goyle wurden zu Slytherins, was Dudley mechanisch klatschend zur Kenntnis nahm, immer noch völlig abwesend.

Erst beim Namen „Draco Malfoy" schreckte er hoch und schlug sich mit dem Kopf gegen die Stirn. _(A/N: Zur Belustigung aller lasse ich diesen Satz einfach mal so stehen.)_

Er wollte ihm doch Salazar zurück bringen, damit er sich beruhigt und nicht nach Hufflepuff kommt! Sogleich ließ er seine Katze hinunter, worauf sie sofort in Dracos Richtung wackelte.

"Salazar!", rief Draco erfreut, den Hut auf dem Kopf, nahm die Katze in den Arm und knuddelte sie. „Oh, ich hatte gedacht, du seiest tot! Oh, du süßes Kätzchen!"

Daraufhin schrie der Hut: „Oha, das ist ja widerwärtig! Gnade! Hufflepuff! HUFFLEPUFF!"

Draco fiel auf der Stelle in Ohnmacht. Dudley glotzte dümmlich. Er hatte genau das Gegenteil von dem erreicht, was er eigentlich gewollt hatte.

Er schluckte und rief Salazar wieder zu sich, während eine dickliche Hexe eine Trage herbei zauberte und Draco darauf aus der Halle schweben ließ.

Den Rest der Häuserverteilung erlebte Dudley sabbernd und ins Leere starrend, bis er aufgerufen wurde.

„Harry Potter!" Er wischte seinen Mund ab, ging auf den kleinen Schemel zu, nahm den Hut und setzte ihn sich auf. Dann senkte sich sein Hinterm langsam auf den Schemel.

Dieser Zerbrach und so saß Dudley breitbeinig auf dem Boden und lauschte der merkwürdigen Stimme in seinem Kopf. Dabei bemerkte nur beiläufig, dass alle ihn anstarrten und begonnen hatten zu tuscheln.

„Donnerwetter!", murmelte die Stimme des Hutes in seinem Kopf. „Das ist äußerst schwer. Du bist gierig, feige, dick und gemein … ich könnte dich also in jedes Haus stecken. Doch Moment … du scheinst keine außergewöhnlichen magischen Fähigkeiten zu besitzen. Hmm. Hufflepuff scheint mir angebracht zu sein."

Dudley schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

„He, hör auf, gleich wird mir schlecht!"

„Nicht nach Hufflepuff!", dachte Dudley angestrengt.

Der Hut lachte.

„Natürlich kommst du nach Hufflepuff, oder wohin soll ich dich schicken, hm?"

Dudley grinste. „Nach Slytherin", flüsterte er.

Der Hut klatschte sich mental in die Hände und lachte hämisch.

„Nein, Hufflepuff", sang er vergnügt in Dudleys Kopf.

„Nee, Slytherin!"

„Hufflepuff, verdammt!"

„Slytherin!"

„Hufflepuff"

„Slytherin!"

„Hufflepuff!"

„Nein, Hufflepuff!"

„Zum Teufel, nein!", schrie jetzt der Hut laut in die Halle. „SLYTHERIN! W-wa-? Nein! Er hat mich ausgetrickst! Nein! Verdammter Dreckskerl!"

Dudley warf den Hut zu Boden und watschelte strahlend zum Slytherintisch ganz rechts, an dem Vincent und Gregory schon auf ihn warteten.

„Klasse, Harry", grunzte Crabbe.

„Echt gut", brummte Goyle.

Dudley grinste nur breit und ließ sich auf die Bank fallen.

Jetzt konnte das Essen kommen! Er rieb sich seinen schmerzenden Bauch. Was für einen Hunger er hatte. Eigentlich war es ihm ja egal gewesen, in welches Haus er kam, Hauptsache ordentlich schnabulieren, doch es hatte Spaß gemacht, den Hut zu ärgern.

Er nahm Messer und Gabel in die dicken Patschehände. Gleich würde es den Festschmaus geben. Noch nie in seinem Leben war er so aufgeregt!

tbc


	7. Ein alter Greis und sprechende Katzen

_Vielen Dank an **silbernewolfsfrau**, **MoniMahoni**,** goldentree**, **Sarah N. Malfoy **und **Lorrinde** für eure Reviews. Mal funktioniert die Review-Reply Funktion, mal nicht. Ich hoffe sehr, ihr habt die Mails erhalten. Wenn nicht müssten sie in nächster Zeit eintrudeln!_

_Ich hoffe das neue Kapitel gefällt euch, viel Spaß beim Lesen. °Kekse rumreich°_

* * *

**Ein alter Greis und sprechende Katzen**

Den Rest der Auswahlzeremonie verblieb Dudley sabbernd, seine glasigen Augen auf den goldenen Teller vor sich gerichtet. Das Essen schien wirklich sehr gut zu werden, wo doch so unheimlich viele Leute hier waren. Dudley schätzte, dass es mindestens zwei Dutzend waren, wenn nicht sogar noch mehr.

Als plötzlich alles still wurde, hob Dudley seinen fetten Kopf und sah in die Richtung, in die alle anderen schauten.

Am Lehrertisch versuchte ein unheimlich alt aussehender Mann mit einem langen Bart und mindestens genauso langem Haar und seltsamen, bunten Klamotten, sich aus einem thronartigen Stuhl zu hieven.

Er ächzte und Dudley war sich sicher ein paar Knochen knacken gehört zu haben. Als sich der Knacker beinahe vollständig erhoben hatte, geriet er plötzlich bedrohlich ins Wanken und bekam einen schrecklichen Hustenanfall.

Die Frau, die vorhin allen Neuen den Hut aufgesetzt hatte, eilte zu ihm, klopfte ihm auf den Rücken und stützte ihn mit einem Arm.

„D – danke Minerva", krächzte der Greis und atmete jetzt freier. „Was soll ich jetzt tun?"

Die Akustik in der Halle war ausgezeichnet, denn obwohl der alte Sack nur zu flüstern schien, konnte man selbst auf den billigen Plätzen jedes Wort vernehmen.

„Du musst jetzt eine Rede halten, Albus", sagte die Frau namens Minerva fürsorglich.

„Eine … eine Rede? Aber … aber … hm … ui …"

Er drehte sich ein wenig hin und her, sich anscheinend nicht sehr wohl in seiner Haut fühlend.

„Aber ich mag das gar nicht, Minerva. Wol … wollten wir nicht gerade Kanu fahren gehen?"

Der Kerl war offensichtlich senil.

„Nein, Albus, du musst ein paar Worte sagen. Einfach nur ein paar Worte zu den neuen Schülern!"

Die Hexe wirkte immer verzweifelter.

„Hmm … na gut …. Minervalein, ich mach das schon ich …."

Er sah sich in der Halle um und vergrub dann sein Gesicht im Umhang der Lehrerin und fing an, bitterlich zu weinen.

„Nein, ich kann das nicht, Mami, die anderen Kinder mögen mich nicht!", schluchzte er.

„Pomona, bitte hilf mir!", jammerte jetzt die Frau namens Minerva und eine kleine dicke Hexe mit einem dreckigen Hut auf dem Kopf kam auf die beiden zu.

„Ist gut, ich nehme ihn und bringe ihn in den Krankenflügel zu dem jungen Mr Malfoy."

„Vielen Dank, Pomona. Ich übernehme sein Amt solange."

Die dicke Hexe nickte, streichelte dem alten Mann, der immer noch schluchzte, verständnisvoll über den Rücken und ging mit ihm langsam aus der Halle.

Die andere Lehrerin räusperte sich nun.

„Äh, ja. Liebe Schüler. Bitte entschuldigen Sie den Zwischenfall. Ich möchte Sie nur kurz daran erinnern, dass der Verbotene Wald verboten ist. Für … für alle Schüler. Ich, oh Himmel … war da noch – ja, der Korridor im dritten Stock ist auch verboten. Nun esst schon!"

Sie ließ sich auf den Thron fallen und vergrub ihre Hände im Gesicht. Dudley klatschte Beifall, doch nur einige wenige taten es ihm gleich, obwohl die Vorstellung einfach klasse gewesen war. Wo bekam man das schon geboten, eine Theateraufführung und direkt danach ein Festessen?

Dudley hörte auf zu klatschen, senkte seinen Blick wieder auf den Tisch – und erstarrte. Er versteifte sich auf seinem Stuhl und wagte es nicht, zu blinzeln, also hatte er seine Augen so weit aufgerissen, wie es nur ging. Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

_Er war im Paradies._

Auf den Platten vor ihm türmten sich Köstlichkeiten, die ihm nicht einmal in seinen kühnsten Schokogussträumen eingefallen wären. Ganze Berge von golden glänzenden Pommes Frittes lagen direkt vor seiner Nase und sogar der Geruch allein schien ihm angenehme Sättigung zu verschaffen.

Direkt daneben lagen perfekte Hähnchenkeulen. Nicht einmal in der Werbung sahen sie so wunderschön aus, wie hier, auf diesem Tisch in Hochwarz.

Dudley trieb es die Tränen in die Augen, was aber auch daran liegen konnte, dass er sie schon seit einer Weile nicht mehr geschlossen hatte. Er blinzelte heftig

Selbst das Gemüse sah unglaublich gut aus, obwohl Dudley Gemüse verabscheute, mehr noch als Obst. Doch selbst das Grünzeug war hier von solch einer intensiven Farbe, dass ihm das Wasser nicht nur im Mund zusammen-, sondern auch aus dem Mund herauslief.

Die Erbsen schienen ihm zurufen zu wollen: „Iss mich, iss mich!" und Dudley gehorchte. Er schöpfte sich eine gewaltige Menge auf seinen Teller.

Und diese Sauce, diese fantastisch duftende Sauce von einer perfekten bräunlichen Farbe! Er schöpfte gedankenverloren ein wenig davon in eine Kelle und ließ es plätschernd zurückfallen.

Es entlockte ihm einen freudigen, mädchenhaften Juchzer. Es war ihm egal, dass ihn alle anstarrten. Wussten Sie es denn nicht zu würdigen, mitten im Paradies zu sein?

Er griff nach der Platte mit den Schnitzeln. Oh, wie sie dufteten! Er zog eines direkt unter seine Nase und sog den Duft tief in sich ein. Wie wundervoll es wäre, sie zu verspeisen!

Er schaufelte sich nur eines von ihnen – schließlich musste er genug Platz in seinem Magen für die restlichen Köstlichkeiten lassen – auf seinen Teller und goss eine beträchtliche Menge der Sauce darüber.

Er seufzte und lehnte sich kurz zurück, um seinen Teller zu betrachten. Es war für Dudley schier unfassbar, dass etwas so Einfaches schon so lecker aussehen konnte.

Er legte noch einige Kartoffeln auf den Teller und begann dann, einen feierlichen Ausdruck auf seinem runden Gesicht, mit dem ersten Gang.

---

Was Dudley und seine Mitschüler, oder in diesem Falle eher Mitesser, nicht bemerkten war, dass neben der Tür zur großen Halle auch gerade die Katzen der Schüler und Lehrer ihr eigenes kleines Fest feierten. Sie saßen in Reih' und Glied und fraßen, genüsslich kauend, das feinste Futter, das in ganz Großbritannien zu finden war.

Auch Salazar machte sich jetzt auf den Weg dorthin, denn von dem leckeren Geruch des Menschenfutters hatte sein Magen angefangen zu knurren. Zudem war sein Fell immer noch ein wenig nass, und er befürchtete, sich zu erkälten, sollte er sich jetzt nicht gleich stärken.

Er trottete aus der Halle hinaus und gesellte sich zu den anderen Katzen. Froh maunzend sah er, dass noch genug für ihn da war.

Er setzte sich neben eine Mieze, die ziemlich dürr war und dessen hellgraues Fell verfilzt abstand. Er beäugte sie skeptisch, als er seinen ersten Bissen nahm.

„Mau!? Miau mau miez miau maunz!", zischte die Katze neben ihm wütend.

Salazar richtete sich auf.

„Hmpf, miau. Maunz mau miau mau miez, miek", entgegnete er empört.

_(In diesem Moment schaltet die Schreiberin das Übersetzungsmodul Kätzisch-Deutsch ein, damit der Leser auch etwas von den kommenden Abschnitten hat...)_

„Was!? Hör auf so zu glotzen!", zischte die Katze neben ihm wütend.

Salazar richtete sich auf.

„Hmpf, sowas. Stell dich nicht so an, Zicke", entgegnete er empört.

Die Katze hob ihre Pfote und fauchte leise.

„Pass auf, was du sagst, Freundchen. Ich bin hier eine Respektsperson!"

Salazar senkte seinen Kopf.

„Tatsächlich? Wer bist du denn, der König der Katzen?"

Der Schwanz seines Sitznachbarns zuckte.

„Wenn, dann Königin der Katzen."

Ihre Augen verengten sich. Salazar blinzelte mehrmals.

„Tut mir Leid. Mein Name ist Salazar. Dürfte ich deinen Namen erfahren?"

Die ungekrönte Königin der Katzen nahm einen Schluck warmer Milch und starrte den dicken grauen Kater pikiert an.

Nach einer weile sagte sie: „Schon gut. Meine Name ist Mrs Norris. Mein Mensch ist der Hausmeister von Hogwarts, Argus Filch. Wer ist den Mensch?"

Salazar zwinkerte mehrmals.

„Mein Mensch ist Harry Potter."

Mrs Norris wirkte verwirrt.

„Harry Potter, bist du dir sicher? Ich habe von Miss Tickle, einer alten Freundin, gehört, dass sich der junge Potter immer noch bei seinen Verwandten in Surrey befindet.

Salazar zuckte mit dem Schwanz.

„Tatsächlich? Hm, das wäre mir neu."

Mrs Norris leckte sich die Milch von der Nase.

„Miss Tickle hat mir eine Beschreibung des Jungen gegeben. Kannst du mir deinen Menschen mal zeigen?"

Salazar kaute auf einem Stück Trockenfutter herum, das köstlich gefüllt war.

„Gern", nuschelte er. „Jetzt gleich?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ein andern Mal. Wir gehen gleich noch auf Mäusejagd. Das willst du dir doch sicher nicht entgehen lassen, oder, Salazar?"

Dieser riss die Augen auf.

„Das klingt ja ausgezeichnet! Ich freue mich schon, bin ein wenig außer Übung", sagte er, sich über seine linke Pfote schleckend.

Er nahm noch einen letzten Bissen zu sich, schließlich wollte er nicht allzu schwerfällig sein, denn ihm sollte keine Maus entkommen.

---

Dudley war verzweifelt. Er würde es nie schaffen, alles am heutigen Tage zu probieren! Er war den Tränen nahe. Das war alles viel zu viel, er war maßlos überfordert! Er schluckte heftig und nahm einige große Schlucke Kürbissaft.

Er hatte gerade mal drei Teller voll gegessen und noch nicht einmal die Hälfte aller angebotenen Speisen angerührt. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen fettigen Händen.

Plötzlich gab es einen dumpfen Knall. Dudley riss seine Hände vom Gesicht und erblickte sein eigenes Spiegelbild, das sich in einem riesigen Schokoladenpudding wieder spiegelte.

Er schluckte schwer. Das war bereits der Nachtisch. Er hatte es nicht geschafft. Er hatte versagt, es nicht bewerkstelligen können, alle Köstlichkeit zu vernaschen.

Dann schlug er mit der Faust auf den Tisch. So durfte er nicht denken, schließlich war er ein Dursley, und ein Dursley ließ sich nicht so leicht unterkriegen!

Er griff nach den verschiedensten Schüsseln, bis er sich sicher war, von jeder Sorte etwas bei sich zu haben. Dann füllte er von allem einige Löffel in seine Dessertschüssel. Er grinste zufrieden.

Immerhin konnte er von sich nun behaupten, ein jedes Dessert von Hochwarz zu verspeisen. Er lächelte breit, nahm seinen Löffel fest in die Hand und versenkte ihn in dem Puddingmischmasch vor ihm.

---

Harry lag im Bett von Vernon und Petunia, das sie ihm großzügiger Weise angeboten hatten, da sich in seinem Schlafzimmer noch kein einziges Möbelstück befand. Also lag auf der riesigen Matratze, auf die er zehn Mal gepasst hätte, wenn er wollte, und wälzte sich hin und er.

Er konnte es kaum erwarten, zusammen mit Onkel und Tante zu _Name des schwedischen Möbelhauses_ zu fahren und sich seine ersten eigenen Möbel auszusuchen.

Petunia hatte ihm sogar versprochen, danach Kleidung für ihn zu kaufen. Kleidung, extra für ihn, für Harry. Er überlegte jetzt die ganze Zeit, was er sich wohl wünschte.

Er hatte diese Rapper im Musikfernsehen gesehen, und das hatte ihm ganz gut gefallen, bis auf die weiten Hosen. Die hatte er schon sein ganzes Leben getragen, und berühmt war er davon bis jetzt noch nicht geworden.

Vielleicht erstmal ganz gewöhnliche Kleidung. Nicht zu spießig, selbstverständlich, aber auch nicht zu ungewöhnlich.

Ob sie dann wohl noch ins Spielzeug- und Videospieleparadies fahren würden und dort einiges für ihn aussuchten würden? Das wäre ja schon fast zu schön um wahr zu sein. Aber immerhin schuldeten sie ihm noch die Geburtstags- und Weihnachtsgeschenke von zehn Jahren.

„Hm!", machte er und lächelte daraufhin zufrieden.

Er drehte sich auf die Seite. Ja, morgen würde ein wundervoller Tag werden. Er schloss die Augen und nur wenig später war er eingeschlafen.

tbc


	8. Bauchschmerzen und schwierige Entscheidu

_Vielen Dank an all meine fleißigen Reviewer! Ich habe euch schon wieder so lange warten lassen, tut mir Leid. Bald krieg ich Ferien, dann kommen die Updates zügiger!  
Ich hoffe, euch gefällt das neue Kapitel ..._

* * *

**Bauchschmerzen und schwierige Entscheidungen**

Salazar schleckte sich zufrieden über sein Mäulchen. Es hatte seinen alten Gelenken gut getan, mal wieder richtig auf Mäusejagd zu gehen, genau wie damals, als er noch ein junger Spund war. Und er konnte sich selbst getrost auf seine nicht vorhandene Schulter klopfen, denn noch konnte er mit seinen jüngeren Artgenossen mithalten.

Gelassen und schon etwas schläfrig trottete er durch die dunklen Gänge Hogwarts'. Alles schlief, also würde ihm niemand über dem Weg laufen. So gefiel es ihm!

Er tapste Treppen hinauf und wieder hinunter, kam an großen Ritterrüstungen vorbei und empfing den ein oder anderen skeptischen Blick aus einem Gemälde.

Irgendwann erreichte er eine hohe, doppelflüglige Tür, die einen Spalt breit offen stand. Salazar spitzte die Ohren. Jemand hinter dieser Tür sang, und zwar auf Kätzisch, allerdings mit einem heftigen … menschigem Akzent.

Der dicke graue Kater sprang auf die Hinterbeine, drückte mit den Vorderpfoten auf die nur angelehnte Tür, die knarrend nachgab, und betrat ein großes Zimmer.

Viele längliche Möbelstücke standen hier entlang den Wänden, alle fein säuberlich in Reih' und Glied. Salazar meinte sich zu erinnern, dass die Menschen so etwas „Betten" nannten.

Der Gesang wurde immer lauter, je weiter Salazar in den Raum hineinschlich.

Beim dreiundzwanzigsten Bett hielt er an. Man konnte anhand der Ausbuchtung unter der Matratze erkennen, dass dort jemand drauf saß, und eben dieser jemand sang ein Lied in Salazars Sprache. Oh, welch wundervolle Melodei …

_„Miih – jaaau …. Mih-jau mihi mih-hi-jaaau, mau mau mau mijau miiihjau, mih-jau mieh mamamiau …" _

Salazar riss die Augen auf. Genau dieses Lied hatte ihm seine Mutter vorgesungen, als er ein kleines Kätzchen gewesen war! Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Er musste unbedingt sehen, wem diese liebliche Stimme gehörte!

Mit einem großen Satz sprang er aufs Bett, direkt auf den Schoß eines alten Mannes mit einem extrem langen, weißen Bart. Mit einem Mal hörte der Gesang auf.

„Oh, du bist aber ein hübsches Tier. Wie heißt du denn?"

Salazars Augen wurden zu schmalen Schlitzen. Was glaubte dieser Kerl, wer er war, so mit ihm zu sprechen, wie mit einem Menschensäugling?

„Oh, was bist du aber für ein feiner Mensch? Ja, hast du einen langen Bart, ja fein!", höhnte der dicke Kater, setzte sich aufrecht hin und strafte den alten Mann mit einem harten Blick.

Der alte Mann starrte ihn mit großen runden Augen an.

„D-du verstehst mich?"

Salzar reckte seinen Kopf.

„Aber natürlich. Mein Name ist Salazar. Du bist ein Mensch, wie kommt es also, dass du meine Sprache sprichst?"

Der Mann runzelte die Stirn und strich sich versonnen mit einer alten schrumpeligen Hand über seinen Bart.

„Ich … nun, es hat alles angefangen, als mich unser neuer Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu einem Drink eingeladen hat. Seitdem werde ich, wenn ich normal rede, total verwirrt und bringe alles durcheinander. Nur wenn ich kätzisch spreche, kann ich klar denken."

Salazar hob eine pelzige Pfote an sein kleines Kinn.

„Hm. Vielleicht kann ich dir helfen. Ich könnte mit meinen Freunden der Sache auf den Grund gehen. Dieser Lehrer scheint mir ja nicht ganz koscher zu sein. Ich verlange dafür im Gegenzug aber auch Hilfe von dir, äh, wie war noch gleich den Name?"

„Oh, ich heiße Albus Dumbledore. Ich bin der Direktor dieser Schule."

Salazar senkte seinen Kopf. „Dann bist es wohl du, dem wir Katzen ein so erlesenes Futter zu verdanken haben."

Albus Dumbledore nickte kurz und lächelte dann lieblich.

„Gut, wir werden diesem Lehrer auf den Fersen bleiben. Wir sind allerdings auch an einem anderen Fall dran, bei dem wir deine Hilfe brauchen werden, denn du bist scheinbar der einzige, der uns versteht."

„Ja, aber worum geht es denn überhaupt?", murmelte der Schulleiter.

„Um Harry Potter. Wenn wir mehr wissen, verraten wir es dir."

--- 

In einem Bett nur wenige Meter von den beiden entfernt lag Draco Malfoy, der sich ängstlich die Decke übers Gesicht gezogen hatte. Sein Vater hatte Recht gehabt: Albus Dumbledore wurde senil. Schon die ganze Zeit über hatte er mit einer Katze um die Wette miaut.

--- 

Dudley erwachte am nächsten Morgen mit höllischen Bauchschmerzen. Er stöhnte auf und drehte sich auf die Seite, die Beine angewinkelt, um seinen Magen-Darm-Trakt damit zu entlasten. Wenn er an das Essen von gestern Abend dachte, wurde ihm speiübel.

Er sah an sich hinunter und stellte fest, dass er noch immer seinen schwarzen Umhang trug, auf dem über Nacht eine silberne, fein gestickte Schlange erschienen war. Dudley zuckte zusammen. Er hatte fürchterliche Angst vor Schlangen, seitdem sein Cousin ihm an seinem Geburtstag eine auf den Hals gejagt hatte.

Schlimmer war allerdings noch, dass er sich seit dem Nachtisch des gestrigen Abends an nichts mehr erinnerte. Wie war er hierher gekommen, und vor allem: Wo war er überhaupt?

Mühsam richtete er sich auf und blickte umher.

Er befand sich in einem länglichen Raum mit rohen, grauen Steinwänden, ganz ohne Fenster. Das einzige Licht kam von rußenden Fackeln an den Wänden. Zehn Betten standen nebeneinander an einer Wand, einige noch mit schweren, dunkelgrünen Vorhängen verdeckt, hinter denen mitunter ein leises Schnarchen zu Vernehmen war.

Crabbe und Goyle allerdings waren schon wach, wenn man mal ganz davon absah, dass sie mit noch immer fest geschlossenen Augen in ihre Schulkleidung schlüpften.

Dudley runzelte die Stirn. Wo wollten die denn hin, so früh am Morgen?

„Wo wollt ihr denn hin, so früh am Morgen?", grunzte er ihnen deshalb entgegen.

Crabbe und Goyle öffneten langsam die Augen und winkten ihm dann debil grinsend zu.

„Na, wir wollen zum Unterricht!", verkündete Goyle

„Unterricht?", fragte Dudley mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen. „Ich dachte, das hier wäre nur so was wie ein riesenhaftes Dreisterne-Restaurant … also … sollen wir hier etwas … lernen?" Er verzog sein Gesicht.

„Ja, klar!", rief Crabbe. „Dazu sind wir doch hier, in Hogwarts! Um die Hexerei und Zauberei unserer edlen Vorväter zu erlernen, die alten Tugenden zu wahren und unser Wissen an kommende Generationen weiter zu reichen."

Goyle und Dudley starrten ihn fassungslos an.

Mühsam hievte sich Dudley aus seinem Bett, wobei sein Bauch unangenehm ziepte. Neben seinem Bett stand sein Koffer, irgendjemand hatte ihn hierher gebracht. Er öffnete ihn, holte all seine Bücher heraus und glotzte sie an.

„Und welches Buch soll ich jetzt mitnehmen?"

Crabbe trat auf ihn zu und warf sich in die Brust. „Heute haben wir Zauberkunst, Verwandlung und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste! Das heißt, du brauchst diese drei Bücher hier, Harry!"

Er reichte sie ihm und er grapschte sie sich mit seinen Wurstfingern.

„Dann brauchst du noch ein paar Rollen Pergament, deine Feder und Tinte, am besten in mehreren Farben, falls wir etwas Wichtiges markieren müssen. Oh, und selbstverständlich deinen Zauberstab! Du kannst das alles in die Hogwarts-Schultasche stecken, sieh mal, wir haben alle die gleiche!"

Stolz lächelnd zeigte er auf seine und dann auf Dudleys.

Dieser stopfte alles achtlos in den altertümlichen Lederranzen, nahm ihn in die linke Hand und entfernte sich ängstlich ein paar Schritte von Vincent.

„Und … wohin müssen wir jetzt gehen?", fragte Dudley, sich immer noch den Bauch reibend.

„Zum Frühstück", antwortete Goyle leise murmelnd. „Komm Crabbe."

Gemeinsam verließen sie ihren Schlafsaal und fanden sich ebenfalls in einem länglichen, jedoch viel größerem Raum wieder. Dudley staunte nicht schlecht.

Um einen dunklen runden Tisch standen etliche schwarze Ledersessel aufgereiht, jeder mit einer sehr hohen Rückenlehne. Am Ende des Raumes befand sich ein breiter Kamin, in dem ein warmes Feuerchen prasselte.

Am Boden lagen viele Läufer, einige davon Tierfelle, die flauschig weich waren. Dudley lief mit großen runden Augen hinter Crabbe und Goyle her, die der Raum nur mäßig interessierte.

In der Großen Halle angekommen verzichtete Dudley auf ein Frühstück. Ihm war immer noch furchtbar übel, was der Geruch von Spiegeleiern und Porridge noch verschlimmerte.

Stattdessen beobachtete er Draco, der am Hufflepufftisch saß, ebenfalls nichts zu sich nahm, und noch verstörter aussah, als am gestrigen Abend. Dudley runzelte die Stirn und versuchte, seine stummen Lippenbewegungen zu entziffern.

Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, als er das Wort erkannt, das Draco vor sich in murmelte

„Miau?"

--- 

Harry war an diesem Morgen mit einem flatterigen Gefühl in der Magengegend aufgewacht. Er würde heute endlich seine neuen Möbel bekommen, und nicht nur das, endlich bekam er Kleidung, die ihm auch passte!

Tante und Onkel hatten ihm Frühstück ans Bett gebracht, was er gierig verschlungen hatte. Dann hatten sie sich in Onkel Vernons schnieken Firmenwagen gesetzt und waren losgedüst, mit dem Ziel „Schwedisches Möbelhaus" vor Augen.

Dort angekommen – nachdem sie ungefähr zehn Minuten nach einem freien Parkplatz gesucht hatten – fielen Harry beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf. Noch nie zuvor hatte er eine solche Ansammlung verschiedener Möbel gesehen!

„Schaue dich in aller Ruhe um, mein Schatz!", flötete Petunia und lächelte ihn verliebt an.

Harry lächelte breit und rannte auf die bunten Sessel zu, auf die er sich auch gleich nieder ließ. Oh, was waren die bequem! Er lehnte sich zurück und schloss entspannt die Augen.

So viel Auswahl … selten hatte er so viele Auswahloptionen gehabt, wie hier. Doch brauchte er überhaupt einen Stuhl?

Er stand wieder auf und setzte sich in Bewegung, ging so immer tiefer in die Weiten des Möbelhauses hinein, Petunia und Vernon immer dicht hinter ihm.

Sie kamen an vielen Attrappen von eingerichteten Schlaf-, Arbeits- und Wohnzimmern vorbei, in denen sich die drei immer wieder kleine Pausen gönnten.

„Da bekommt man richtig Lust, die ganze Wohnung neu einzurichten!", rief Onkel Vernon beherzt. „Nicht war, Harry, mein Junge?"

Harry nickte lächeln. Aber welche Möbel sollte er denn nur nehmen? Die Auswahl erschien ihm so schier unendlich …

Da er sich nach geschlagenen fünf Stunden noch nicht hatte entscheiden können, begaben sie sich erstmal zum Restaurant und aßen dort zu Mittag. Neben ihrem Tisch grölten kleine Kinder, die es ihnen nicht erlaubten, in Ruhe ihre Köttbullar zu verspeisen.

„Also, Harry, du brauchst ein neues Bett, einen schönen Schreibtisch, eine Kommode und einen Kleiderschrank. Natürlich kannst du dir auch noch einen gemütlichen Sessel und ein paar schöne Bilder und Zimmerpflanzen aussuchen", flötete Petunia und strich Harry über die Wange.

Er nickte mit vollem Mund und versuchte zu lächeln, was ein schwieriges Unterfangen war.

Gestärkt und zufrieden begannen sie die Runde durch das Möbelhaus von neuem. Dieses Mal konnte sich Harry leichter entscheiden, da ihm eine bestimme Serie von Möbelstücken, die alle ähnlich aussahen, sehr gut gefiel. Den Name konnte er selbstverständlich nicht aussprechen.

Er suchte sich drei Palmen aus, die ihm unheimlich gut gefielen, sowie ein Bild, das in Grün- und Gelbtönen gehalten war. In denselben Farben hatte er sich gemütliche, weiche Kissen ausgesucht. All das lag nun friedlich im Einkaufswagen, den Vernon gemächlich vor sich herschob.

Harry lächelte glücklich. Oh, wie gemütlich sein Zimmer werden würde, wenn es fertig war!

--- 

Dudley saß im Klassenraum für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Er hatte bereits Zauberkunst hinter sich gebracht – sie hatten einen Zauber ausführen sollen, der kleine Schokoladenperlen zauberte, was für Dudley kein Problem darstellte, schließlich tat sein Zauberstab dies von ganz alleine, wenn er ihn schwang – genau wie Verwandlung.

Die Lehrerin, die ihnen gestern den Hut aufgesetzt hatte – Professor McGonagall – war die Lehrerin für dieses Fach, das für Dudley ein Witz war.

Ein jeder der Schüler hatte einen Keks auf seinen Tisch gelegt bekommen, den sie hatten verschwinden lassen sollen. Selbstverständlich war auch dies ein Leichtes für Dudley gewesen, hatte er doch nichts zum Frühstück gegessen.

Da seine Bauchschmerzen auch abgeklungen waren, hatte er einen Keks nach dem anderen aufgegessen und dafür reichlich Lob von Professor McGonagall geerntet.

Jetzt war er verdammt gespannt, was wohl in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste auf ihn zukommen würde. Ungeduldig rutschte er auf seinem Stuhl herum. Ob er wohl wieder etwas essen konnte? Das wäre ja beinahe schon zu schön, um war zu sein.

Urplötzlich tauchte ein Lehrer mit purpurnem Turban im Klassenzimmer auf, der scheinbar in ein Selbstgespräch vertieft war. Mit fahrigen Handbewegungen ging er auf das Lehrerpult zu und betrachtete ängstlich seine Schüler.

„B-bitte schlagen Sie I-ihre B-b-bücher a-a-auf und lesen Sie … die e-ersten f-fünf Seiten. I-ich habe noch etw-etwas Wichtiges mit meinem V-vor-vorgesetzten zu b-besprechen."

Dudley starrte ihm mit einem dümmlichen Gesichtsausdruck nach, als der Lehrer hinter einer Tür verschwand und sie energisch zuschlug. Im Zimmer raschelte es, als alle ihre Bücher hervorkramten und eifrig die Seiten umblätterten.

Dudley hingegen, der ohnehin im Lesen nicht so gut war, stand Stirn runzelnd auf und watschelte gemächlich zu der Tür, durch die der seltsame Lehrer eben verschwunden war.

Ein leises, seltsames Zischen drang durch das dicke Holz und Dudley presste, neugierig wie er war, sein Ohr an das Schlüsselloch.

tbc


	9. Zwei Frauen und ein Gniesgnaddle

_Ein herzliches Dankeschön geht an an **silbernewolfsfrau**, **Celina-HP**, **goldentree** und **Anna2509**. Ich hoffe, ich habe euch mit der langen Wartezeit nicht vergrault ... _

* * *

**Zwei Frauen und ein Gniesgnaddle**

„So, so. Dumbledore ist also immer noch in diesem _bedauernswerten_ Zustand … ausgezeichnet …", zischte eine extrem hohe Stimme hinter der Tür.

Dudley, immer noch mit dem Ohr am Schlüsselloch, runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte mal im Fernsehen gesehen, wie jemand mit so einer Stimme als „Eunuch" bezeichnet wurde. Was das allerdings genau war, wusste er nicht.

„Bald brauche ich wieder Einhornblut, mein schwacher Quirell, und du wirst es für mich trinken."

„M-mein Lord, ich bin mir s-sicher, d-d-as geht auch anders. I-ich –"

„Schweig still! Nur so kann ich die Zeit überbrücken, bis der Stein der Weisen endlich mir gehört! Jieh-ha-ha-ha-harr!"

Dudley hielt sich schnell die Ohren zu, denn dieses diabolische Lachen hörte sich schlimmer an als das Kratzen von Fingernägeln an einer Tafel.

Auch die Schüler hinter ihm im Raum hatten im Lesen Inne gehalten und lauschten dem Angst einflößenden Geräusch. Als nach kurzer Zeit jedoch wieder Stille herrschte, zuckten die meisten mit den Schultern und wandten sich wieder ihren Büchern zu.

Dudley beugte sich wieder zum Schlüsselloch, was seinen Mitschülern übrigens einen Kehricht scherte, und lauschte angestrengt.

„… Vorteil."

„W-wie m-meint Ihr das, mein L-lord?" Ein würgendes Schluckgeräusch war zu hören.

Die kalte Stimme gackerte. „Oh ja, den haben wir. Es ist kaum zu glauben, aber Harry Potter ist nicht in Hogwarts erschienen."

„W-was!? Aber, mein Lord, d-da müsst ihr Euch t-täuschen. Ich habe ihn d-doch sel-selbst gesehen. Er w-wurde nach Slytherin geschickt und –"

„Oh, nein, nein, mein Guter!", flötete die Stimme mit einem Mal vergnügt. „_Das _war nicht Harry Potter, das habe ich gespürt. Und außerdem sieht er kein bisschen so aus, wie der Bengel. Er war zumindest nicht so blond und unsäglich fett, als ich damals versucht hatte ihn –"

Abrupt brach die Stimme ab, murmelte etwas Unverständliches und knurrte ärgerlich.

Dudley tat es ihm gleich. Wer immer das da drin war, er hatte ihn durchschaut. Er stampfte wütend auf, drehte der Tür seinen massigen Rücken zu und setzte sich zurück an seinen Platz zwischen Crabbe und Goyle. Wenn der Kerl ihn verraten würde, hatte es sich ausgegessen. Dabei hatte er doch noch nicht mal alles probiert, was Hochwarz zu bieten hatte …

Er schlug sein Buch auf und starrte wütend auf eine Seite. Er hatte keine Lust zu lesen und schmollte eine Weile vor sich hin.

Wenig später öffnete sich die Tür wieder und der komische Lehrer namens Quirrell kam hereingewankt. Dabei richtete er nervös seinen Turban.

„S-so, K-kinder. Heute b-beschäftigen w-wir uns mit einem b-b-be-besonderen M-magi-magischen Wesen. Dem gemeinen Gniesgnaddle."

Quirrell wedelte mit seinem Zauberstab und ein Bild des Gniesgnaddles erschien an der Tafel.

„Es handelte sich dabei um ein dunkles Geschöpf mit einer langen Zunge an dessen Ende genau das hängt, wonach sich das Opfer sehnt. Gniesgnaddles kommen vor allem in Wüsten und anderen überlebensfeindlichen Gegenden vor. Der Gniesgnaddle kommt mit wenig Nahrung aus, ein Kilo pro Monat genügt ihm völlig. Seine lange Zunge lockt sein Opfer hinterhältig in einen großen Schlund, der mit einer Reihe äußerst spitze Zähne versehen ist. Im Wesentlichen besteht ein Gniesgnaddle aus der Zunge, dem Schlund und einem Magen-Darm-Trakt", las Crabbe fröhlich grinsend, laut und deutlich vor.

Dudley und Goyle starrten ihn entsetzt an.

„Das ist ja furchtbar!", wimmerte Dudley.

„Ja, aber echt, bist du ein Ravenclaw, oder was, Crabbe?", grunzte Goyle.

„Nein", rief Dudley dazwischen, „ich meine das Tier!"

„Ja, ich weiß Harry", murmelte Crabbe betroffen, „ganz schön grausam, was verlorenen Wanderern so alles passieren kann …"

Dudley glotzt ihn dümmlich an. „Wie, Wanderer? Welche verlorenen Wanderer?" Er kratzte sich am dicken Schädel. „Ich meine nur, ich könnte es nicht mit nur einem Kilo Essen im Monat aushalten …"

---

Der Wagen war bis oben hin voll. Jeder Sitz war mit Kissen bestapelt und die Zimmerpflanzen, die Harry sich ausgesucht hatte, versperrten den beiden Mitfahrern die Sicht. Ab und zu strich ein Palmenblatt über Onkel Vernons Wange, worauf er immer wieder laut kicherte.

Harry war glücklich, so glücklich, wie man sein kann, wenn man Sachen in den Allerwertesten geschoben bekommt, in dem Falle die Inneneinrichtung. Es war zwar schon später Nachmittag, aber Onkel und Tante bestanden darauf, alle Möbel noch heute Abend aufzubauen.

Als sie schließlich die Einfahrt vom Ligusterweg 4 hochfuhren, wollte Harry sogleich helfen, den Wagen leer zu räumen, doch Petunia hielt ihn davon ab.

„Nein, Spätzchen, das neue Zimmer soll eine Überraschung für dich werden, also, nicht in dein Zimmer kommen!"

Sie kniff ihm kurz in die Wange und wuchtete unter einigem Prusten zusammen mit ihrem Mann die ganzen schweren Kartons aus dem Wagen.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und beschloss, einen kleinen Spaziergang zu machen, wie er es auch immer getan hatte, wenn Dudleys Bande hinter ihm her war, er sie abgehängt hatte und sich nicht zurück nach Hause getraut hatte. Apropos, Dudleys Bande. Ob die sich nicht wunderten, wo ihr Anführer abgeblieben war? Nun ja, Harry konnte es eigentlich egal sein.

Die ersten Straßenlaternen begannen, dunkelorange zu glimmen, der Himmel verfärbte sich dunkelrosa. Es roch noch immer nach Sommer, nach Meer und Strand. Er seufzte selig und betrachtete den bunten Sonnenuntergang.

Hätte Harry nicht in den Himmel gestarrt, wäre er nicht plötzlich über etwas Weiches am Boden gestolpert. Doch so strauchelte er, wedelte ein paar Mal mit seinen Armen um das Gleichgewicht zu bewahren und kam wankend wieder zum Stehen.

Verwundert blickte er nach unten. Er war über einen dicken grauen Kater gestolpert, der ihn seltsam musterte, fast so, als sei er überrascht, ihn zu sehen. Als sich auf einmal noch mehr Katzen dazu gesellten, die alle mit einem Mal anfingen, laut zu miauen. Ängstlich wich er einige Schritte zurück.

---

„Tatsache, Mrs Norris. Er ist immer noch hier …", murmelte der graue Kater verblüfft.

Salazars Schwanz zuckte unruhig. Mrs Norris betrachtete gelangweilt ihre linke Vorderpfote.

„Du hattest es mir ja nicht glauben wollen. Aber wie sollen wir das all den Menschen im Schloss beibringen, Salazar? Sage es mir …"

„Albus Dumbledore", antwortete er schlicht.

Die schwarz-weiße Katze namens Miss Tickle mischte sich ein.

„Das wird nichts, Salazar. Ich habe gehört, wie mein Mensch etwas davon gemurmelt hatte, das Dumbledore verrückt geworden sei. Er spräche nur noch wirres Zeug", meinte sie.

Salazar reckte stolz seinen runden Kopf.

„Ich habe mit ihm gesprochen, Freunde. Offenbar hat ihn der Mensch mit dem violetten Ding auf dem Kopf etwas in einen Drink gemischt."

Eine orange getigerte Katze knurrte laut auf.

„Ich habe schon immer gesagt, mit dem ist etwas im Busch!", fauchte sie heiser.

Salazar schleckte sich über die Pfote und rieb sich damit über den Kopf.

„Ich habe ihm einen Deal angeboten", fuhr er fort. „Wir helfen Dumbledore, wieder klar im Kopf zu werden, indem wir das Gegenmittel des Giftes finden. Im Gegenzug wird er den armen jungen Potter endlich nach Hogwarts holen. Ach, nebenbei bemerkt, da läuft er."

Sein Kopf zuckte in die Richtung, in der Harry gerade panisch verschwand.

„Warum hast du das nicht gleich gesagt, Salzar!", tadelte Mrs Norris. „So werden wir es tun. Ich werde die Sachen des violett beturbanten Menschens durchsuchen. Das wird sicher nicht lange dauern, ich bleibe ihm auf den Fersen."

Alle vier Katzen miauten einmal zustimmend im Chor und verschwanden plötzlich lautlos im Nichts.

---

Endlich Abendessen. Dudley rieb sich den Bauch. Wurde auch endlich Zeit, die Vorstellung, nur ein einziges Kilo pro Monat an Essen zu verdrücken, hatte ihn unheimlich hungrig gemacht. Er war schon ziemlich gespannt, was es wohl zu essen gab.

Voller Erwartung nahm er Messer und Gabel in die Hände und starrte erwartungsvoll auf seinen leeren Teller. Goyle tat es ihm nach. Crabbe auch, doch der befand sich am anderen Ende der langen Tafel, schließlich wollten Goyle und Dudley nichts mit so einem   
Ravenclaw-Streber zu tun haben.

Mit einem kleinen „Puff" erschien das Abendbrot auf den Tischen. Leider fiel es nicht ganz so groß aus, wie Dudley es sich erhofft hatte.

Es gab verschiedene Salate, alle möglichen Arten von Brot und alle Arten von Aufschnitt und  
-Strich, die nur denkbar waren. Also, alles nicht sehr spektakulär. Dementsprechend lustlos griff Dudley nach der Salami, schnappte sich ein Weißbrot, bestrich es grob mit Butter und belegte es großzügig mit dem Aufschnitt. Dabei besah er Nase rümpfend den Salat. Nein, der würde ihm ganz sicher nicht auf den Teller kommen.

„Guck mal, Harry, da sind zwei blonde Frauen in die Halle gekommen", nuschelte Goyle mit vollem Mund.

„Oh, ja, sehe ich Gregory", grunzte Dudley nur. „Ob meine Haare auch mal so schön werden, wie die der Frau mit dem Gehstock?" Er betrachtete sie verträumt. Allerdings verschluckte er sich beinahe, als er die Stimme der Schönheit vernahm.

„Meine Frau und ich sind hier, um unseren Sohn abzuholen!", verkündete die größere der beiden Frauen mit einer für eine Frau etwas zu tiefe Stimme. „Diese Schule ist eine Schande, dass sie nicht erkennt, dass mein Sohn nicht in das unwürdige Haus von Hufflepuff gehört!"

Zwei Tische weiter ertönten laute Buhrufe und es wurde mit Essen geworfen, was die beiden Frauen jedoch verfehlte.

Professor McGonagall erhob sich.

„Wie Sie wünschen, Mr Malfoy. Keiner wird dazu gezwungen, hier zu bleiben. Jedoch können Sie ihren Sohn zu nichts zwingen."

„Ha, das ich nicht lache!", kreischte die andere Frau mit einer schrillen Stimme. Dudley erkannte sie, es war Draco Malfoy Mutter. Aber er hatte nie geahnt, dass er zwei hatte … aber so etwas sollte es ja geben, er hatte mal im Fernsehen etwas über zwei Frauen oder zwei Männern gesehen, die ein Kind adoptierten.

Genauso, wie über Männer, die sich zur Frau umoperieren lassen, weil sie sich sonst nicht wohl fühlen. Dudley grabschte sich an sein Kinn. Ob das wohl auch etwas mit dem Eunuch hinter der Tür zu tun hatte?

„Wir sind immer noch seine Eltern, und verlangen, dass unser Sohn sofort herkommt. Los, Draco! Lass dein Essen stehen und komm nach Hause!", fuhr die Frau mit einem befehlenden Ton fort.

Dudley konnte beobachten, wie Draco traurig auf die beiden zutrottete. Als der umoperierte Mann ihm über den Kopf streichelte, begann er leise zu schluchzen.

„Na, na, Draco, weine doch nicht. Dich trifft keine Schuld", tröstete er ihn.

„Ja, Schatz, dein Vater hat Recht, es liegt an dieser verkommenen Schule. Wir hätten dich gleich nach Durmstrang schicken sollen."

Mit diesen Worten verließen sie langsam die Halle. Dudley und Goyle staunten nicht schlecht.

„Du, das waren Dracos Eltern", grunzte Goyle.

„Ja, ich weiß. Und sie haben ihn mitgenommen", entgegnete Dudley schmatzend.

Beide zuckten die Schultern und aßen lustlos weiter. In der ganzen Aufregung hatte niemand bemerkt, dass die Katze des Hausmeisters etwas Kleines aus Professor Quirrells seltsamen Turban zog und damit stolz davon rannte.

tbc


	10. Feles Amens

_Kurze Info vorab: Dies ist das vorletzte Kapitel. Oder auch vorvorletzte, wie man es nimmt, denn ich werde noch einen kleinen Epilog anhängen._

_Danke nochmal für die Reviews, ich hoffe, die Replys sind alle schon bei euch eingetrudelt, so ganz hat sich ja noch nicht erholt._

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen ..._

* * *

**Feles Amens**

Den Schock der gemeinsam miauenden Katzen, die sich dazu noch sonderbar verhalten hatten, hatte Harry sehr schnell überwunden. Denn wer konnte schon schockiert sein, wenn er ein so wunderbares Schlafzimmer geschenkt bekommen hatte?   
Tante und Onkel standen je links und rechts von ihm und sahen ihn fragend an. Harry glaubte, so etwas wie Furcht in ihren Augen blitzen zu sehen, da sie es Dudley nie hatten recht machen können.

Harry besah sich sein neues Zimmer genauer. Schon auf den ersten Blick war es wunderschön. Das zarte Gelb stand im Einklang mit dem hellen, glänzenden Holz der schlicht gehaltenen Möbel, die dennoch Stil hatten. Die vielen Zimmerpflanzen machten den Raum noch wärmer und verliehen ihm eine beinahe tropische Ausstrahlung.

Der Schreibtisch stand direkt unter dem linken Fenster, davor ein Stuhl und an der Wand links daneben stand der Sessel, den er sich hatte aussuchen dürfen. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Wand stand das Bett, über dem das Bild mit den zarten Grüntönen hing, passend dazu die Kissen, die sich am Kopfende stapelten. In der Mitte des Raumes stand der Tisch, bereits dekoriert mit einer kleinen Decke und einem Blumenstrauß.

Breit lächelnd drehte er sich zu Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon um. Die beiden wichen erschrocken zurück, als Harry die Arme ausbreitete.

„Danke", flüsterte er und knuddelte seine Verwandten.

Diese schienen ihr Glück kaum fassen zu können, einen Jungen vor sich zu haben, der nichts an ihrem Geschenk auszusetzen hatte und sie zugleich anschrie, so wie es ihr Sohn immer getan hatte.

---

Viele Kilometer entfernt lag ein dicker blonder Junge in seinem Bett im Slytherin Schlafsaal und ließ den Tag Revue passieren.

Doch da Dudley nicht wirklich wusste, wie man Revue passieren ließ, dachte er einfach über das nach, was am Tage geschehen ist.

Die komische hohe Stimme hinter der Tür, der Lehrer mit dem Turban, das viele Lob, das er im Unterricht geerntet hatte, das gute Essen in der Großen Halle, Dracos Mütter, die ihn aus Hochwarz geholt hatten …

Und tatsächlich stellte er jetzt auch das allererste Mal fest, was ihm hier in Hochwarz unheimlich fehlte: Das Fernsehen. Nirgends hatte er einen Kasten entdecken können. Bis jetzt war es ihm ganz gut gelungen, die Tatsache zu verdrängen, doch nun holte ihn die Realität langsam ein.

Obwohl er dagegen anzukämpfen versuchte, fiel er irgendwann in einen von verschwommenen Fernsehbildern durchzogenen Schlaf. Auch seinen Eltern begegnete er im Traum sowie die Plätzchen, die seine Mutter immer zu Weihnachten backte. Er versuchte, diesen verlockenden Dingen entgegen zu rennen, doch seine dicken Stummelbeine rührten sich nicht vom Fleck.

---

Währenddessen tat Severus Snape genau das, was er in jeder Fanfiction tat: Er saß in seinem Büro, eine Feder in der Hand, missmutiger Gesichtsausdruck, und korrigierte schlechte Zaubertrankaufsätze. Er hatte wirklich ein spannendes Privatleben. Satz für Satz fielen ihm zum Opfer, bis irgendwann nichts mehr von den Aufsätzen übrig blieb und ein M oder T den Platz ganz unten auf dem Pergament einnahm.

Doch heute geschah etwas, das der Monotonie ein wenig Abwechslung verschaffte. An seiner Tür kratzte es und von draußen war ein gedämpftes Miauen zu hören. Normalerweise hasste er Besuch in jeder Form und auch Katzen gehörten nicht zu seinen Lieblingstieren, also hätte er unter normalen Umständen die Bürotür auf keinen Fall geöffnet.

Doch zu der einen maunzenden Katze gesellten sich noch andere hinzu. Das laute Chormiauen machte es Snape unmöglich, sich zu konzentrieren. Also tat er das Unvermeidliche.

Er sprang auf, ging mit wenigen großen Schritten und wehendem schwarzem Umhang auf die Tür zu und riss sie auf, bereit, jedem dieser Flohfänger einen ordentlichen Tritt zu verpassen. Doch bevor er auch nur mit seinem Fuß hatte ausholen können, quetschten sich die pelzigen Tiere zwischen seinen Beinen hindurch und setzten sich in einer ordentlichen Reihe auf den Boden vor seinen Schreibtisch und sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Snape drehte sich um, äußerst verwundert über ein solches Verhalten. Diese Tiere benahmen sich fast schon intelligent, musste er Stirn runzelnd feststellen.

Noch verwunderter war er darüber, dass Mrs Norris, der Flohbus des Backfisch liebenden Hausmeisters, genau in der Mitte zwischen den anderen Katzen stand. Und noch seltsamer war, dass sie eine kleine Flasche im Mäulchen hatte.

Sie trottete langsam auf ihn zu und starrte ihn dabei mit ihren lampenartigen Augen durchdringend an. Snape ging in die Hocke und streckte seine langfingrige Hand aus, in die Mrs Norris wenig später das Fläschchen hineinfallen ließ.

Interessiert führte Snape die Flasche vor seine Augen. Diese giftig wirkende violette Farbe hatten nur wenige Tränke und einer davon war _Feles Amens._

Er erhob sich wieder, überlegend, weshalb ihm die Katzen diesen Trank gebracht hatten. Er bewirkte, dass sich ein normaler Mensch fühlte wie eine Katze, seine Umwelt zwar noch so wahr nahm, wie er es vorher getan hatte, sich aber nicht mehr mit ihr verständigen konnte. Jedes Mal, wenn so jemand versuchte, normal zu sprechen, würde er nur noch verwirrten Unsinn von sich geben.

Er schritt eine Weile in seinem Büro auf und ab, wobei ihn die Fellknäuel am Boden mit den Augen verfolgten. Irgendwann rief er mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes eine Weinflasche mit passendem Glas zu sich und goss die dunkelrote Flüssigkeit hinein.

Viele Weingläser später – die einzige Nebentätigkeit die Professor Snape zu haben schien - fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von seinen fettigen Haaren.

Albus Dumbledore.

All die Symptome des Feles Amens trafen auf den Schulleiter zu.

Snape setzte sich wieder an den Schreibtisch und begann, auf einem leeren Pergament wild drauf los zu kritzeln. Viele Nikolaushäuser tummelten sich schon bald darauf herum, bis er schließlich darauf kam, dass sich Dumbledore seit der Rückkehr Quirrells so sonderbar benahm.

Er verschwand kurzerhand in seinem privaten Labor, um schnell ein Gegengift herzustellen.

Vielleicht würde Snape ja als Belohnung den Posten für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bekommen …

Die Katzen verbrachten die ganze Nacht in Snapes Büro und zerfledderten fröhlich schnurrend die mit rot übersäten Zaubertrankaufsätze.

---

Erst in den frühen Morgenstunden erwachte Dudley aus dem Schlaf, der ihn die ganze Nacht fest umklammert gehalten hatte, obwohl er vehement versucht hatte sich gegen ihn zu wehren. Mit einem Blick auf seinen Wecker stellte er fest, dass es bereits kurz nach halb sieben war, also bereits Zeit zum Aufstehen.

Er zog sich verschlafen an. Heute stand Zaubertränke auf dem Programm, ein Fach, auf das er sehr gespannt war. Das, was Crabbe ihm davon erzählt hatte, erinnerte ihn sehr ans Kochen, also genau das Richtige für Dudley. Er hatte schon heimlich im Zaubertrankbuch vorgeblättert und war jetzt voller Vorfreude.

Er watschelte langsam und gemächlich in die Große Halle, froh, genug Zeit für ein ausgiebiges Frühstück zu haben.

Crabbe saß bereits am Slytherin Tisch und kaute geistesabwesend an einem Stück Toast. Er las in einem dicken Buch und bemerkte scheinbar gar nicht, dass sich Dudley neben ihn setzte und mit seiner ersten Fressorgie an diesem Tag begann.

Nach einer Stunde – die Halle hatte sich inzwischen zusehends gefüllt – war es leider an der Zeit, zurück in die Kerker zu gehen, denn dort wurde Zaubertränke unterrichtet. Dudley war schon ganz hibbelig, als er mit seinen Klassenkameraden die vielen Treppen hinunter wackelte, was ihm angesichts der sechs Spiegeleier und vier Toasts sichtlich schwer fiel.

Unterwegs trafen sie auf viele Gryffindors, mit denen zusammen sie unterrichtet werden würden. Scheinbar wusste ein Mädchen – dasselbe Mädchen, das den anderen den Weg vom unterirdischen Hafen zum Schloss gezeigt hatte – genau, wo das Klassenzimmer war und so führte sie die Schülergruppe an.

Vor einer sehr alt und schwer wirkenden Holztür hielten sie an und wie auf Knopfdruck wurde sie aufgerissen und ein seltsam wirkender Mann mit langem, schwarzen, strähnigem, schulterlangen Haar und einer beachtlichen, mehr als hakigen Nase steckte seinen Kopf durch den Türspalt.

„Reinkommen", sagte er leise und trat einen Schritt zurück, sodass sich sein schwarzer Umhang kurz theatralisch aufbauschte.

Leise betraten die Schüler den ungemütlichen Klassenraum und nahmen schweigend ihre Plätze ein. Dudley saß, wie sonst auch, neben Crabbe und Goyle und zwar in der dritten Reihe.

Der Lehrer ging die Reihe längs auf sein erhöhtes Pult zu, sein Umhang wehte schon wieder und erinnerte Dudley stark an Batman oder aber auch Darth Vader. Mit einem heftigen Schwung drehte sich der schwarzhaarige Lehrer um, faltete seine Hände und starrte mit fiesen schwarzen Augen in den voll besetzten Klassenraum.

„Klappe halten, zuhören", begann er in einem mehr als leisen Flüsterton zu sprechen, so dass sich jeder vorbeugen musste, um den Worten folgen zu können. „All die anderen Fächer, die hier unterrichtet werden, sind absoluter Mist – bis auf meines. Zaubertränke!" Das letzte Wort hatte er laut gerufen, wie der Sprechende Hut, wenn er seine Wahl, was die Hausverteilung anbelangte, getroffen hatte.

Er schwieg eine Weile. Keine Reaktion seitens der Schüler.

„Ihr seid allesamt Idioten und ich bin hier der König, verstanden?"

Wieder Schweigen. Irgendwo im Klassenraum zirpte eine Grille.

„Ihr dürft mich aber „Professor Snape" nennen. Wenn ihr ganz lieb zu mir seid vielleicht auch Sevi … aber das betrifft nur die weibliche Fraktion, in ein paar Jahren … wenn ihr denn soweit seid."

Das Mädchen mit den buschigen Haaren und die eine Hälfte des indischen Zwillingspärchen tauschten angewiderte Blicke aus. Der Lehrer räusperte sich.

„Nun denn, kann mir einer erzählen, was passiert, wenn man ein Stück Fleisch in ein Glas mit Cola legt?"

Die Schüler starrten betreten zu Boden oder wahlweise auch an die Decke oder ihre Hände.  
Bis auf einen. Schließlich war Dudley nicht nur in Sachen Kekse verschwinden lassen ein großer Experte – auch Cola gehörte zu seinem Spezialgebiet. Also hatte er seinen dicken Arm in die Höhe gehoben und wedelte damit wild herum.

Auf Professor Snapes Gesicht schlich sich ein kleines, fieses Grinsen.

„Mr Potter – unsere neue Beleibtheit … dann lass mal hören, Fettwanst."

„Es wird zersetzt, Sie olle Triefnase", kam die schlichte und deutliche Antwort.

Crabbe schlug sein Buch auf und begann fieberhaft darin zu blättern, um zu sehen, ob er die Aussage Dudleys nicht noch ergänzen konnte.

„Und warum ist das so, mein kleines Schweinchen?", flüsterte Snape mit glitzernden Augen.

Crabbe begann wild auf dem Stuhl zu hüpfen und mit den Armen zu wedeln. Snape verdrehte die Augen und seufzte dann theatralisch.

„Nun gut, Mr Crabbe?"

„Das liegt unter anderem an der Phosphorsäure!", rief er strahlend.

Sevi gähnte und nickte dann. „Gut. Ihr zwei scheint ja echte Experten zu sein. Im Buch auf Seite 42 steht das Rezept für Cola – einen Trank, der, als Ersatz für Schokolade, gegen Schwäche nach Dementoren hilft. Also, Crabbe, Potter –" Er zeigte mit seinem langen Zeigefinger nacheinander auf die beiden. „Nach vorne und unterrichten. Die Utensilien zum Brauen des Trankes findet ihr alle im Schrank. Ich habe jetzt etwas Wichtigeres zu tun."

Mit diesen Worten rauschte er zwischen den Pultreihen entlang auf die Tür zu, die er schwungvoll aufriss und geöffnet ließ.

Dudleys Stirn warf dicke Falten, als er sah, dass plötzlich eine kleine Gruppe Katzen hinter dem Lehrerpult hervor schoss und dem langen schwarzen Umhang hinterher rannte.

Crabbe war bereits aufgestanden und sah ihnen ebenfalls, mit schief gelegtem Kopf, hinterher.

„Die Graue da, war das nicht deine Katze, Harry?"

„Jo", grunzte der dicke Blondschopf und stellte sich neben seinen Klassenkameraden. Die Aussicht, gleich seine erste eigene Cola zu brauen, fegte das seltsame Verhalten der Katzen aus Dudleys Kopf. Er grinste die Klasse an und ging mit aufgeschlagenem Buch auf den Vorratschschrank zu. Das würde ein Spaß werden!

tbc

* * *

_Feles Katze  
Amens verwirrt_

Stümperhaft aus einem Internetwörterbuch zusammengesucht. Ich hatte nie Latein und es soll sich ja auch nur toll anhören ...

Hey, über Reviews würde ich mich echt freuen:)  
auch zu meinen stillen Lesern schiel 


	11. Am Ende kackt die Ente

_So, meine Lieben, da wären wir, das Ende ist da! -schnief- Aber nicht traurig sein, das Kapitel ist extra lang und einen Epilog habe ich auch noch für euch!  
Danke für eure Reviews, ich hoffe, die Reply-Mails sind alle sicher bei euch angekommen..._

-Sektflasche entkork- Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

* * *

**Am Ende kackt die Ente**

Dudley hatte einen neuen Berufswunsch: Lehrer!

Es gefiel ihm unheimlich gut, wie er so da saß, in diesem tollen, großen Stuhl – der viel eher einem Sessel glich – an einem großen Lehrerpult, auf dem allerhand Süßigkeiten Platz gehabt hätten, und Crabbe die Anweisungen aus dem Buch vorlas.

Crabbe hatte darauf bestanden, die Cola selbst zusammenzumischen, und Dudley hatte zugestimmt – unter der Bedingung, dass er sie am Ende würde kosten dürfen. Immerhin war sie selbstgebraut und somit so frisch, wie man es sich nur wünschen konnte…

„Und jetzt noch Koffein!", verkündete Dudley vergnügt, während Vincent wild mit den Zutaten hantierte.

„Ja, aber nicht so viel", meinte dieser tadelnd, mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und wichtigtuerischer Miene. „Schließlich ist Koffein eine Droge, und in rauen Mengen ebenso süchtig machend wie andere Rauschmittel – und wir sind immerhin noch Kinder!"

Dudley, das dicke Kind, wedelte ungeduldig mit der Hand.

„Ja, ja, schon gut, mach wie du meinst. Hier steht ja auch –", er presste seinen dicken Zeigefinger auf die Mitte der Buchseite, „ – dass man das weglassen oder aber nach Belieben dosieren kann. Sag mal, seit wann gibt Coca Cola seine Rezepte preis?"

Crabbe sah ihn mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an und kam dann langsam auf ihn zu, einen kritischen Blick auf das Buch werfend.

„Nein, hier steh es, das ist das Rezept von Pepsi Cola", klärte er Dudley auf und watschelte wieder zurück vor das Lehrerpult. „Was kommt als nächstes, Harry?"

„Äh, Moment!", er ließ das Buch auf seine fetten Oberschenkel fallen und hob gebieterisch die Arme. „Klasse? Schreibt ihr auch alle schön mit?"

Dem folgte ein leises „Ja, ja…", worauf Dudley nur leise kichern konnte. Lehrersein war etwas Feines!

„So, weiter geht es, Vincent. Hier steh, äh…" Er fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger die Zeilen entlang.

_Rühren sie mit dem Zauberstab fünfzehn Mal mit dem Uhrzeigersinn, bis sich ein gleichmäßiges Blubbern einstellt._

„Also, guck mal her! Du musst das mit deinem Zauberstab umrühren, und zwar so herum." Er machte eine ausladende Bewegung mit seinem linken Arm. „Fünfzehn Mal, okay?"

Crabbe nickte nur, während er den Zauberstab zückte und ihn langsam in die rotbraune Flüssigkeit tauchte. Ein leises Zischen ertönte nach der dritten Umdrehung der Flüssigkeit, während sich ein leicht gelblich schimmernder Dampf sichtbar machte.

Der dicke blonde Junge hinter dem Lehrerpult runzelte die Stirn. Moment, wie herum wanderte der Zeiger der Uhr noch mal?

Erst als plötzlich ein Übelkeit erregender, saurer Gestank aus Crabbes Richtung herüberwehte, machte der dicke Blondschopf sich die Mühe, einen kurzen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr zu werfen.

„Oh-oh…", nuschelte er und warf einen alarmierten Blick zum Colakessel, aus dem bereits Dampf von giftgrüner Farbe emporstieg.

---

Der Junge, der ein schönes neues Zimmer hatte, saß an seinem Schreibtisch in selbigem, und starrte trübsinnig auf den blauen Himmel, an dem hier und da die eine oder andere Wolke zu sehen war. Er grübelte nach, so leidenschaftlich, wie es eigentlich nur alte Herrschaften oder Depressive taten.

Eigentlich besaß er jetzt alles, was er sich je gewünscht hatte…

Eine Familie, die ihn lieb hatte, die Freiheit, tun und lassen zu können, was er wollte, ein schönes Zimmer mit einem Bett und einem Fernseher ganz für sich alleine – und vor allem war er seinen tyrannischen Cousin los.

Doch irgendwie machte ihn das alles nicht glücklich, jetzt da er es hatte. Es machte ihn nicht glücklich, wie ihn Tante und Onkel immer betrachteten, verzückt vor Liebe und zugleich eingeschüchtert. Es machte ihn nicht glücklich, vor lauter Freiheit nicht zu wissen, was er den ganzen Tag lang tun sollte.

Zum Lesen fehlte ihm der Antrieb, zum Spazierengehen der Mut, denn die merkwürdigen Katzen spukten ihm immer noch im Hirn herum. Auf die Anwesenheit seiner Verwandten wollte er heute einfach verzichten, das ständige Umsorgtwerden ging ihm, wenn er ehrlich war, langsam ziemlich auf die Nerven, auch wenn es das Abschreckende, was am Anfang da gewesen war, verloren hatte. Und das Fernsehprogramm wiederholte sich sowieso jeden Tag…

Es war schon komisch, erst vor ein paar Tagen hatte sein Cousin die Familie verlassen – und doch kam ihm die ganze Situation schon längst wie Alltag vor. Ohne Überraschungen, ohne Herausforderungen…

Er stand auf und lief ein wenig umher, den Smarties in der Schüssel auf seinem kleinen Runden Tisch böse Blicke zuwerfend. Er hatte nicht die Absicht, sie anzurühren, das hatte er in den letzten Tagen schon oft genug getan. Er wollte nicht solch monströse Ausmaße annehmen wie Dudley.

Letztendlich ließ er sich seufzend auf sein Bett nieder. Irgendetwas musste passieren, aber bald. Geistesabwesend griff er zu einem Buch aus dem Regal und begann lustlos darin zu blättern.

---

Mit weit ausladenden Schritten entfernte sich Sevi, äh, Professor Snape immer weiter von seinem Klassenraum, in dem das von ihm noch unbekannte Chaos ausbrach. Er hatte sein klares Ziel vor Augen: Die Heilung des Schulleiters und somit eine etwaige Gehaltserhöhung. Dumbledore konnte sich freuen, dass Snape noch immer in Hogwarts war, bei diesem Hungerlohn…

Er raste die Treppen hoch, sich immer wieder vergewissernd, ob ihm die kleine Katzengruppe noch immer folgte. Ein jedes Mal sahen die fünf Fellknäuel ihn aus ernsten, dann und wann gespenstisch leuchtenden Augen an. Irgendwie unheimlich…

Nie hätte Snape gedacht, dass Katzen tatsächlich so etwas wie… nun ja, logisches Denken anwenden würden. Woher wussten sie überhaupt von einem so exotischen Trank wie Feles Amens?

,Einfach nicht darüber nachdenken, Sevi, altes Haus', ermutigte er sich selbst, das gelegentliche Miauen und die leisen Trippelschritte links und rechts von ihm, so wie hinter ihm, ignorierend.

Nach langem auf und ab und vielen Abstechern durch Geheimgänge erreichte er endlich den Flur, an dessen Ende sich die Krankenstation befand. Er strich kurz seine Robe glatt, vergewisserte sich, dass sich das Gegengift für den Schulleiter noch immer in seiner Innentasche befand – nur um im nächsten Moment einen schrillen, mädchenhaften Schrei von sich zu geben. Diese Verdammten Katzen! Pfeilschnell schossen sie zwischen seinen Beinen hindurch und hielten nicht an, ehe sie die doppelflüglige Tür des Krankenflügels erreichten.

Sie wandten ihre Köpfe und sahen ihn mit großen, wachsamen Augen an.

„Miau?"

„Meownz?"

„Mie-jeauh?"

Severus fasste sich an sein armes Herz, tief durchatmend. Sein Blick verfinsterte sich.

„Maunz", nuschelte er genervt, und legte die letzten Meter zur Tür mit betont langsamen Schritten zurück. Verdammte Flohfänger. Sie zwinkerten ihm zu – beinahe schien es, als lächelten sie ihn an – und hüpften mit einem gewaltigen Satz an die Türklinken, um sie ihm zu öffnen.

Mit einem leisen Quietschen öffnete sich die hohe Tür und gab den Blick auf einen großen, abgedunkelten Raum preis, der durch die Sonnenstrahlen, die staubig durch die Ritzen zwischen den Vorhängen fielen, seltsam imposant wirkte.

Die staubgraue Mrs Norris und der bläuliche dicke Kater, dessen Namen Snape nicht wusste, warteten scheinbar darauf, dass er eintrat, denn sie begannen, ungeduldig mit den Schwänzen zu schlagen. Snape räusperte sich und betrat den dunklen Raum. Kaum hatte er sich einige Schritte hineingewagt hatte, schloss sich die Tür hinter ihm mit einem lauten, theatralischen Knall. Er zuckte zusammen und blieb stehen.

Mit einem Mal war es stockfinster. Die wenigen Strahlen, die das Zimmer erhellten, trugen nicht minder zur plötzlichen, gespenstischen Atmosphäre bei. Geistesabwesend griff er nach dem kleinen Fläschchen mit dem Gegengift und umklammerte es fest. Er hatte schon immer Angst im Dunkeln gehabt.

Mit einem unterdrückten Aufschrei fuhr er herum. Irgendetwas ist an ihm vorbei gerannt – irgendetwas Großes, irgendetwas Lebendiges!

Letzteres war allerdings doch ein wenig beruhigend, denn es wäre noch weitaus beängstigender gewesen, wenn es sich dabei um etwas Totes gehandelt hätte…

Seine Augen gewöhnten sich nur langsam an die Dunkelheit. Irgendwann erkannte er die Umrisse der sauber aneinander gereihten Betten. Und irgendwann eine Gestalt, die zwischen ihnen kauerte. Sie erinnerte Snape an… an eine überdimensionale Katze mit einem langen Bart.

Albus Dumbledore hatte sich auf dem Boden zusammengekauert und sah ihn genauso an, wie die Katzen, die sich neben ihn gesetzt hatten, Snape glaubte sogar, ein leichtes Glimmen in den blauen zu erkennen. Wenn der Direktor nicht bald das Gegengift verabreicht bekommen würde, würde er vollends verloren sein, gefangen in seiner eigenen kleinen Welt. Snape machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Direktor?"

Ein viel zu echt wirkendes Miauen ertönte und Snape wich einige Schritte zurück.

---

„Was will es von mir?", wimmerte der Mann mit dem langen Bart leise.

Die Katzen warfen sich einen bestürzten Blick zu.

„Bald ist es zu spät, Salazar", seufzte Mrs Norris. „Wenn er nicht bald das Gegenmittel bekommt, wird er für immer eine menschliche Katze sein…"

Salazar schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Soweit wird es nicht kommen…", murmelte er. „Hörst du mich, Albus?"

Der alte Mann drehte seinen Kopf, ein verwirrter Ausdruck stand in seinem Gesicht.

„Ja, Salazar, ich höre dich. Was will die dunkle Gestalt dort von mir?"

Mrs Norris schnaubte. „Dich retten, nehme ich ganz stark an…"

„Retten? Wo-wovor?", stammelte Dumbledore.

„Er weiß es nicht mehr…", flüsterte Mrs Norris bedrückt, Miss Tickle einen traurigen Blick zuwerfend.

„Ach, immer mit der Ruhe", meinte Salazar gelassen. „Hör mir mal zu, das was ich dir jetzt sage, ist wichtig. Du hast doch bestimmt den dicken, blonden Jungen gesehen, der am 1. September nach Slytherin gesteckt wurde?"

Der Schulleiter nickte. „J-ja, den habe ich gesehen. Was ist mit ihm?"

Der graue Kater hob gebieterisch die Vorderpfote. „Warte. Du kennst doch sicher auch einen gewissen schwarzhaarigen Jungen mit einer blitzförmigen Narbe auf der Stirn und knallgrünen Augen?"

„Aber ja", nickte Dumbledore heftig. „Die Beschreibung passt auf Harry Potter. In welches Haus ist er gekommen? Ich fürchte, ich war nicht ganz bei mir, an dem Abend der Einsortierung…"

Mrs Norris versetzte Dumbledore einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf. „Er ist in gar kein Haus gekommen, er hat noch nicht einmal einen Fuß in dieses Schloss gesetzt, alter Irrer!"

Auf Dumbledores verwirrten Blick hin, erhob Salazar ein weiteres Mal seine Stimme: „Es handelt sich bei dem dicken blonden Jungen um Dudley Dursley, Harry Potters Cousin. Irgendwie hat er es geschafft, alle zu überlisten und beinahe eine ganze Woche in Hogwarts zu überstehen."

Dumbledore wirkte erschüttert. „Und wo ist der echte Harry jetzt?"

Miss Tickle meldete sich zu Wort. „Im Ligusterweg, bei seinen Verwandten, die sich plötzlich rührend um ihn kümmern."

Ein breites Lächeln stahl sich auf Dumbledores Gesicht. „Das ist aber schön zu hören. Dann kann ja alles so bleiben, wie es ist…"

„Nein, kann es nicht!", fauchten die fünf Katzen wie aus einem Munde.

„Der langnasige Typ da wird dir jetzt einen Trank verabreichen, der dich wieder klar werden lässt. Aber vorher versprich uns, dass du Harry Potter nach Hogwarts bringen wirst und Dudley Dursley zurück zu seinen Eltern schicken wirst."

Dumbledore wirkte unentschlossen. „Ja, aber wenn der Junge jetzt endlich von seiner Tante und seinem Onkel geliebt wird…"

Ein weiterer Schlag auf Dumbledores Hinterkopf seitens Mrs Norris. „Denk doch mal an die Prophezeiung, an Voldemort – der sich übrigens am Hinterkopf des Turbantragenden Idioten befindet – und all die Kinder, die ein Vorbild brauchen!"

Dumbledore war eine ganze Weile lang still. Eine ganz schön lange Weile. Die Katzen bekamen es bereits mit der Angst zu tun, als sich Dumbledore plötzlich genüsslich und sehr kätzisch räkelte.

„Na gut", schnurrte er schließlich. „Beide Jungen werden wieder dorthin kommen, wo sie hingehören."

---

Snape erwachte aus seiner Starre, in der er sich während der Zeit des unaufhörlichen Miauens befand, als sich die dürre Mrs Norris zu ihm umdrehte und ihm zuzwinkerte. Als die anderen Katzen Platz machten, um ihn zu dem am Boden eingerollten Albus Dumbledore zu lassen, wagte er den ersten Schritt. Der Anblick des scheinbar verrückt gewordenen Mannes machte ihm ein klein wenig Angst, das konnte er nicht leugnen. Schließlich kniete er sich vor seinen Vorgesetzten und hielt ihm die Flasche mit dem Gegengift unter die Adlernase.

„Dies ist das Gegenmittel für das Gift, das sie geschluckt haben, Direktor."

Keine Antwort. Aber was hatte er auch erwartet…

„Verstehen Sie mich, Direktor?"

Ein leises Maunzen ertöne, woraufhin der Schulleiter langsam nickte und seinen Mund ein klein wenig öffnete, weit genug, um das Gegenmittel zu sich zu nehmen. Snape führte die kleine Flasche an seine Lippen und wartete, bis er den gesamten Inhalt getrunken hatte.

Jetzt hieß es abwarten und Tee trinken, und so zauberte sich Snape eine Tasse heißen, schwarzen Tees herbei und ließ sich neben seinen Vorgesetzten zu Boden sinken.

---

Ächzend und mit den Haaren voller Staub kroch Dudley unter den Trümmern des ehemaligen Lehrerpultes hervor. Mit einem angestrengten Keuchen kam er wieder auf die Beine und sah sich im demolierten Klassenzimmer um. Er schluckte.

„Auweia…"

Der Raum war ein einziges, großes Chaos. Anstelle der Tischen und Bankreihen lagen nun einzelne Holzbretter sowie lose Tischbeine. Eines, was noch eine Zeit nach der Explosion stehen geblieben war, fiel nun mit einem dumpfen Schlag auf den Boden, wo es ein kleines Wölkchen Staub aufwirbelte.

Dudley trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Hoffentlich war niemand ernsthaft verletzt worden, er hatte wirklich keine Lust, wegen Körperverletzung oder Totschlags der Schule verwiesen zu werden.

Nach und nach ertönte hier und dort unter den Trümmern des ehemaligen Zaubertränkezimmers leises, gequältes Stöhnen. Die ersten Schüler kamen unter den staubigen Holzbrettern hervor und hielten sich die Köpfe.

Auch Crabbe regte sich langsam unter den Trümmern des Lehrerpultes.

Dudley räusperte sich. „Äh, ich glaube, man musste doch in die andere Richtung rühren…"

Seine Klassenkameraden funkelten ihn wütend an, zumindest die, die in der Lage waren, gerade zu stehen und scharf zu sehen. Verlegen drehte Dudley sich zu Vincent um, der ihn nicht minder verärgert musterte.

„Das hast du ja ganz toll hinbekommen, Harry!", fauchte der dicke Junge zickig. „Jetzt müssen wir den Unterricht abbrechen – und die Verletzten in den Krankenflügel bringen!"

„Wieso ich!?", pflaumte Dudley jetzt zurück. „Immerhin hast du im Kessel gerührt, mit deinem Zauberstab!"

„Du Klugscheißer hast mir aber die Anweisungen vorgelesen!"

Crabbe begann, wild mit den Fäusten zu fuchteln, und auch Dudley ballte jetzt die Hände. Der wollte Streit? Gut, konnte er haben!

„Hört jetzt auf, euch zu zanken, ihr zwei. Wir sollten jetzt alle zum Krankenflügel gehen, nur zur Sicherheit", ertönte eine leise Stimme aus der Mitte des Kerkerraumes. Dudley drehte seinen massigen Körper in die entsprechende Richtung.

„Ah, du schon wieder", grunzte er abfällig, als er das Mädchen mit dem voluminösen Lockenkopf wieder erkannte, welches sie schon aus dem Hafen und zu diesem Klassenzimmer geführt hatte.

„Jaaa, ich schon wieder." Sie lächelte leicht. „Ich glaube, es sind tatsächlich einige verletzt worden, also sollten wir wohl wirklich zu Madam Pomfrey gehen."

Schwungvoll drehte sie sich um, was ihre Haare kurz noch ein wenig weiter als ohnehin schon aufbauschte, ehe sie schnellen Schrittes auf die Tür zuging. Dort angekommen, wandte sie sich kurz den Schülern zwischen den Trümmern zu.

„Also, wenn ihr verletzt seid, dann folgt mir bitte! Ich werde euch den Weg in den Krankenflügel zeigen!"

Das Mädchen wirkte auf die Klasse wie ein Magnet, denn tatsächlich hörten die meisten auf ihre Worte und liefen ihr hinterher. Dudley hatte demonstrativ die Arme vor der dicken Brust verschränkt und sah schmollend zur Decke. Auf Crabbes finsteren Blick und den leichten, dennoch schmerzhaften Fausthieb auf seine Schulter, jedoch, setzte sich Dudley schließlich in Bewegung.

„Du musst zu dem stehen, was du getan hast!", meinte der dicke Schwarzhaarige ganz Slytherin-untypisch, worauf er einige skeptische Blicke seiner Hausgenossen empfing.

Mürrisch folgte nun auch Dudley der kleinen Schülerschar, die ihm Gänsemarsch durch die Gänge lief. Es war wirklich erstaunlich, wie gut dieser Wuschelkopf sich in Hogwarts auskannte, es war beinahe schon beängstigend, mit welch traumwandlerischer Sicherheit sie die richtigen Geheimgänge betrat, zur rechten Zeit über Trickstufen sprang, dabei noch ihre Verfolger warte, und schließlich mit Stolzem Blick und ausgepowerten Anhängseln vor der Tür zum Krankenflügel Halt machte. Nun hatten sie auch alle einen Grund, von Madam Pomfrey verarztet zu werden, denn Kreislauf sowie Blutzucker waren bei fast jedem im Keller.

---

Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes zog Dumbledore die dunklen Vorhänge zur Seite. Die Sonne strahlte hell auf die Betten im großen Krankenquartier. Lächelnd drehte sich der alte Mann zu seinen Helfern um. Severus Snape, eingekreist von den süßesten Katzen, die der alte Mann je kennen gelernt hatte. Er konnte nicht entscheiden, wen er lieber knuddeln würde.

„Danke, Severus! Du hast was gut bei mir. Aber was hat es mit Quirrell auf sich, hast du bereits mit ihm gesprochen?"

Der Hakennasige schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich hielt es für unklug, überstürzt zu handeln..."

Professor Dumbledore tätschelte dem unheimlich verdattert drein sehenden Snape den Kopf und wandte seinen Blick zur Tür, deren Spalt ein Stück breiter wurde, als einige ihre hochroten Köpfe neugierig hindurch steckten. Darunter auch der dicke blonde Junge. Dudley Dursley.

„Habt ihr euch abgesprochen?", wunderte Dumbledore sich, abwechselnd Snape und die Schüler ansehend.

„Äh, nein, Sir, ich fürchte, das sind meine Schüler. Ich sollte jetzt wohl lieber zurück zum Unterricht, jetzt, da es Ihnen wieder gut geht."

„Du hast extra wegen mir deinen Unterricht unterbrochen? Oooh…" Dumbledore setzte einen „Oh-wie-süß-ein-Welpe-Blick" auf und durchwuschelte die fettigen Haare des Tränkemeisters. „Nun gut, dann kehre zurück zu deinen Pflichten."

Genervt vor sich hinmurmelnd verließ Snape den Raum, die Schülerschar, die nun vollends verwirrt war, mit einem lässigen Wink seiner Hand bittend, ihm zu folgen. Auch Dudley drehte sich wieder schwerfällig um und setzte sich bereits in Bewegung, doch Professor Dumbledore hielt ihn zurück.

„Dudley, wir sollten uns ein wenig unterhalten."

Der Junge erstarrte, was gut an den leicht vibrierenden Fettschichten zu erkennen war, und drehte sich schließlich kreidebleich zu seinem Direktor um.

„J-ja, äh, okay, aber Sie… verwechseln mich. Ich bin Harry!" Sein Blick war jetzt ein wenig panisch.

„Mein Junge, es verwundert mich, dass du als Nichtmagier so weit gekommen bist – aber leider ist der Spaß jetzt vorbei." Seine Worte waren freundlich, und er lächelte, während er ein wenig im Zimmer auf und ab lief. Die Katzen verfolgten ihn mit ihren Blicken.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie es dem echten Harry bei deinen Eltern geht, aber feststeht, dass er hierher gehört und du nicht…" Er sah Dudley ernst über seinen Brillenrand hinweg an.

„A-aber, das Essen! Und ich meine… es macht Spaß…", murmelte der Junge mit glasigem Blick.

Der Alte grinste. Der Junge sah wirklich aus wie ein kleines, süßes Ferkel.

„Ich schlage dir einen kleinen Deal vor, mein Junge. Wie wäre es, wenn du einfach wieder nach Hause fährst und ich dir jede Woche ein Paket mit Süßigkeiten zukommen lasse? Ich selbst habe gute Kontakte zu allen Schokoladenfabriken der Zaubererwelt – auch zu der Willy Wonkas – und könnte dich so mit den feinsten Leckereien versorgen, die du dir nur vorstellen kannst!"

Dudleys Augen begannen zu leuchten. „Ehrlich? Jede Woche?"

Dumbledore nickte. „Ja, jede Woche. Und bedenke nur: Wenn du hier bleibst, wirst du nie wieder fernsehen können. Nie wieder _„Der große Humberto, _Dudley, ist es dir das wert?"

Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen. In der Zeit begannen die Katzen, miteinander zu balgen und umher zu rennen. Dumbledore beobachtete sie vergnügt. Fast könnte man meinen, es seien ganz normale Tiere, unfähig logisch zu denken. Doch er wusste es ja inzwischen besser.

„Nein", kam es schließlich leise von Dudley. „Nein, ist es mir nicht." Seine Stimme wies jetzt ein deutliches Zittern auf, genau wie seine Unterlippe.

„Nana, nicht weinen! Hier hast du ein Zitronenbonbon!" Er reichte ihm eine kleine, bunt verpackte Kugel.

„D-danke", schluchzte Dudley. „Darf ich noch zum Mittagessen bleiben?"

Dumbledore schmunzelte. „Das darfst du. Und danach fährst du nach Hause. Deine Eltern machen sich bestimmt schon Sorgen…"

Der dicke blonde Junge wischte sich die Tränen weg, vergnügt auf dem Bonbon herumkauend. „Und… kann ich meinen Zauberstab behalten?"

„Deinen Zauberstab?"

„Ja, der kann Schokoladenperlen zaubern!"

Dumbledore schmunzelte. Ach ja, dieser Zauberstab, den Ollivander damals heimlich als Schüler angefertigt hatte. Er erinnerte sich. Hatte er ihn doch tatsächlich an einen Kunden gebracht…

„Ja, den darfst du behalten, mein Lieber."

Er legte ihm eine Hand auf die dicke Schulter und Seite an Seite verließen sie den Krankenflügel, mit den erleichterten Blicken der schnurrenden Katzen im Nacken.


	12. Epilog

**Epilog**

Severus Snape hatte einen Nervenzusammenbruch erlitten, als er sein altes Klassenzimmer betrat, das beim besten Willen nicht mehr wieder zuerkennen war. Die Gehaltserhöhung, die ihm Dumbledore noch am selben Tage symbolisch in Form eines überdimensionalen Schecks überreichte, verbesserte seine Gesundheit nicht wirklich, konnte sie doch nicht über den Verlust des guten alten Klassenraumes hinwegtrösten. Er verbrachte einige Tage im St Mungos, ehe er das Zimmer ohne Heulkrämpfe betreten konnte.

Am selben Tage hatte Dudley Dursley Hogwarts für immer verlassen, nicht ohne das Versprechen zu bekommen, dass er irgendwann zu Besuch würde kommen dürfen – sofern er den Weg zu dem Schloss zurückfand. Bevor er jedoch das Schloss ganz verlassen hatte, hatte er in der Eingangshalle auf Quirrell getroffen, dessen Turban er versehentlich vom Kopf riss, als er über eine violette Stoffbahn, die über den Boden schleifte, stolperte und somit allen Anwesenden das Gesicht Voldemorts präsentierte.

Die Katzen hatten wieder begonnen, sich wie normale Katzen zu benehmen und den Kontakt zu den Menschen zu vermeiden, bis es wieder so weit war und der Welt ein wenig Gerechtigkeit zurückgegeben werden müsste.

Harry Potter wurde, kurz bevor sein Cousin wieder im Ligusterweg eintraf, ein Besuch von Rubeus Hagrid abgestattet, der sich viele Male bei ihm entschuldigte, während sie zu zweit mithilfe seines rosa Regenschirmes gemeinsam nach Hogwarts schwebten. Harry wurde in Hogwarts endlich wieder glücklich und alles geschah in den folgenden Jahren genauso, wie eine Wahrsagerin namens Joanne Rowling in einer Prophezeiung prophezeit hatte.

Draco Malfoys Mütter hörten von dem Skandal um den Muggel in Slytherin und beschlossen, der Welt zu zeigen, was ein wahrer Slytherin war. Und so konnte sich ihr Sohn glücklich schätzen, am Ende wieder in Hogwarts gelandet zu sein, in seinem Lieblingshaus, das Haus des ehrwürdigen Salazar Slytherins. Crabbe wurde wieder dumm, Goyle blieb, wie er war, jetzt da sie die Aufgabe der Bodyguards zurückhatten.

Und die Dursleys?

Die Dursleys hatten ihren Sohn wieder, ihren fetten, missratenen Sohn. Nachdem sich das Ehepaar gründlich ausgeweint hatte, Dudley sich über sein neues Zimmer kaputt gefreut hatte und die Wahrheit langsam durchgesickert war, schworen sich die zwei, all die schönen Stunden zusammen mit Harry einfach zu vergessen, und so weiter zu machen, wie bisher.

Auch wenn es ihnen schwer fallen würde.

Sehr schwer.

**Ende**

* * *

_Ich danke allen, die diese Geschichte mitverfolgt haben und ganz besonders denen, die mir immer so liebe Reviews geschrieben habe._

_Vielen lieben Dank Kathrina CH, Simsly, MoniMahoni, Jean nin asar ahi smabell, Celina-HP, silbernewolfsfrau, Nothing.About.Eve, Die-zwei-Bekloptten, Malina, goldentree, Sarah N. Malfoy, Anna2509, Sister of Death, Berserkgorilla und Andrea1984! Ihr habt mich echt angespornt, ohne euch hätte das Schreiben nur halb so wenig Spaß gemacht! Vielleicht habt ihr ja Lust bekommen, auch mal in meine anderen Geschichtchen reinzuschauen.  
_

_Liebe Grüße, eure sittingPencil! -Einen riesen Schokokuchen für euch dalass-  
_


End file.
